


2+Awesome=Threesome

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: 一個女獵人的出現為兄弟倆的性生活添上了一點色彩。原創女角色，未確立的wincest關係，會有互攻，大量3P(F/M/M)情節





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯…三觀比較正的朋友別看了  
> 是的我是來開車的，沒有別的目的了…  
> 簡體版本請前往我的Lofter: [http://smilockwumao.lofter.com/post/1f259b43_ee96d503]()  
> 或者隨緣居：([http://www.mtslash.net/thread-259060-1-1.html]()

 

 

燈光幽暗得像是要漸出，背景音樂是一些Dean不知道、也相當確定自己沒興趣知道的歌曲。他已經年邁四十但仍然有一副精緻迷人的臉孔 ——Dean很清楚只要他走進酒吧，總會贏得美女們嫵媚的眼神和微笑，而天啊，他已經忘記上一個跟他一起爬到床上的女人長甚麼樣子了，距離上一次得到這個機會已經有一段相當可觀的時間。

 

一個白皙的背突然奪去了Dean的注意力，他審視著這位單獨坐在吧檯前的女性——波浪狀的順滑紅髮乖巧地搭在肩上，露背連身裙裡的曼妙身材展露無遺。他偷偷好奇女性的樣子，因為這麼誘人的身驅附近竟然沒有一堆男人周旋著。紅髮女子突然像是感覺到Dean過份熱切的視線一樣回頭看，意外地美豔而不帶俗氣的臉朝他露出一個微笑，然後又轉回去了。

 

Dean吞下一口口水，承認自己的驚喜。也許今晚就是機會了。他偷瞄了一眼不遠處正在認真地跟一個男人搭話套情報的Sam，拉出一個得意的笑容向吧檯提起步伐。

 

「嘿，嗨，你在等甚麼人嗎？」Dean隨便點了一杯低酒精的飲料，試探地坐在女性的旁邊。

 

「不算是，怎麼？」女性對於Dean的出現不感意外，只是稍微把頭轉過來，斜斜地用眼角看著Dean。

 

「只是好奇像你這樣的美人怎麼會一個人待著。」Dean假裝思考了一下。

 

「噢。」這下子女性就完全地轉過來了，她把肩上的長髮撥到身後，Dean終於看到她還擁有著一對傲人的美麗胸部，「你不覺得這樣的搭訕台詞太老套了？」她把交叉的腿放開，互相磨蹭一下後又換個方向翹著，Dean沒有錯過這個。

 

「我知道。我得承認這不是我的嘴巴最擅長的事。」他撩人地拉長語調說，舌頭掠過已經足夠濕潤的嘴唇。

 

女性發出一聲似乎包含讚許的哼聲，「你很直接。」她喝了一口手中的酒。

 

「看來你是喜歡直接的類型。」Dean舉了舉自己的飲料，也喝了一口。

 

「You bet。」女性聳聳肩，放下酒杯，「我是Medea。」

 

「Ronald。」Dean報上他偽造的FBI證件上的名字，沒有留意到Medea聽見時的皺眉。「所以，不是在等人。」

 

「不算是。也許是在等你？」Medea向Dean眨眨眼。

 

Dean挑了挑眉，「Geez。我被美女撩了。」他假裝無辜地調笑著。

 

Medea被逗樂了，「不，老實說，我更有興趣撩你的弟弟，」她滿意地看著Dean突然全身繃緊，猛然拉開二人的距離，警戒地盯著她看，於是她又補充了，「Dean。」

 

「你……」Dean看起來張弓拔弩，手慢慢伸向他收藏手槍的腰後，而Medea只能承認這樣的Dean看起來性感極了。

 

「放鬆。我是獵人。」Medea輕鬆地喝了一口酒。

 

「你怎麼知道我們？」Dean仍然保持警戒，眼睛快速地掃過四周確認了Sam的位置。

 

「聽說。大部份都是。」Medea也看了一眼Sam，顯然她面向的方向更容易定位他，「我不認為你們現在還不了解自己是多麼有名，事實上那裡有不少獵人都可以說是你們的粉絲了，包括我。」

 

Dean有點得意地挑了挑眉，但手仍然沒有放鬆，他正在觀察和思考，嘗試判斷眼前的人是否可信。

 

「你還想繼續上一個話題嗎？我可以提供這個案子的情報，畢竟你眼前坐著的是從兩天前已經開始調查它的人。」

 

「關於那個……」Dean環顧了酒吧裡確認清楚沒有人注意他們看，然後從靴子裡拿出銀色的錐形刀子，從衣服內兜拿出一個酒瓶放在吧檯上，「天使刃和聖水，你知道。」

 

作為一個獵人，Medea贊許地哼聲，拿起天使刃端詳了一下。Dean的雙眼緊緊扣在她身上，警戒的。她突然微笑起來，分開雙腿撩起裙子到一個剛好讓全部的大腿暴露在空氣中而又仍然好好掩蓋著重要部位的高度，她從那雙綠眼中捕捉到因為迷惑、驚訝、以及被性欲侵襲而放大的瞳孔，天使刃在她手上滑到大腿內側，輕撫著細嫩的肌膚，差點就要沒入裙子裡。他的目光鎖在銀刃上，緊張——也許是渴求——地吞下多餘的口水。刀刃的尖端微微陷入皮膚裡，輕輕地劃了一下，因為不夠深的傷口令鮮血似乎掙扎了好一會才湧出來。

 

Dean稍微放鬆下來，但他的褲子可不放鬆。

 

Medea往Dean的方向挪動，臉上感覺到他比正常稍要短促一些的呼吸。她的手輕柔地攀上他的手臂，手指遊走著滑落到他的手背上然後執起他的手。Dean在拒絕這事兒上顯然搞砸了，他只能盡最大的努力阻止自己表現得享受。她把一旁的裝有聖水的瓶子塞到他手中，慵懶嫵媚的眼神與他的對上，她低語：「你能用它幫我洗走我的血嗎，please？」

 

Dean容許自己發出呻吟聲，他幾乎是顫抖地扭開瓶蓋，把聖水灑在雪白的大腿上。因為清涼液體突然打在敏感的皮膚以及水流過傷口的輕微刺痛感，Medea在他眼前倒抽了一口氣，而他的陰莖在褲子裡跳動了一下。

 

「好了？」Medea在Dean停止往她腿上倒聖水時輕笑道，突然後退拉開了二人的距離，沒有錯過Dean失望地踉蹌了一下的動作。

 

Dean猛然深呼吸，坐正身體。他點點頭，快速地把剛才的工具收起來。

 

「我們剛剛講到哪了？噢，我更喜歡你的弟弟。」Medea把裙子整理好就像她腿上的傷口不曾存在，再次品嘗她的酒。

 

Dean像是突然被打擊了，天啊，這個女人實在太會用欲擒故縱的手段了，「所以你比較想要利用靠近我來接近Sam嗎？」

 

「不是。和是。」Medea若有所指地眨眨眼，「你很性感，從你走進來的一瞬間，我注意到的時候，我已經在幻想跟你來一場瘋狂的性愛。直至我看到你的弟弟，我有了新的想法。」

 

「嗯哼。」Dean故作失去興趣地哼聲並回了自己的飲料上，卻用眼神鼓勵她繼續說。

 

「我在好奇他會願意加入我們嗎，那會很有趣。」Medea一字一言清晰地說。

 

Dean被他的飲料嗆到了。

 

「分享可不是我的作風。」Dean從他喉嚨裡的飲料解脫之後說，「而且和你的兄弟一起跟同一個女人做愛實在是太奇怪了。」

 

「Well，所有事在第一次都時候都是奇怪的，不是嗎？」Medea假笑著把杯裡僅剩的一口酒都喝掉。

 

Dean差點就要動搖了，他難以置信地看著身旁這位女性，突然找不到下一句話，或許是他不想說。

 

「你說分享不是你的作風，所以你從來沒有嘗試過吧？」Medea帶嘶聲的聲音開始鑽進Dean的腦袋裡，她很擅長控制自己的聲音，非常清楚怎樣的聲音能令男人無法自拔地聯想到性，「因為你想要獨佔你的女伴？你是那種從擁有和控制中得到快感的人？不是。你只是害怕你不熟悉的性愛，你擔心自己表現得不好，你拒絕因為你不想被第三個人比下去。」

 

Medea重新的靠近了Dean，語調緩慢而游刃有餘，就像冰涼靈活的蛇一樣爬進他的身體，滑過每一吋皮膚讓他每法分辨癢和快感。

 

「我不想要把身體完全地交給你。我喜歡讓我的男伴舒服，我將會讓你們倆都舒服。」直到她的鼻子快要貼上他的臉，每一口帶著酒味和淡淡香水味的氣息柔軟地吐在他的臉上，「想想看，我正在被其他男人操弄，但我仍然堅持取悅你。我令你感覺愉悅，這一點就足夠把我迫向高潮，我看著你因為你滿意我的表現而高潮，因為你我才夾緊其他男人的陰莖。」

 

「Oh god」Dean咕噥著，他的脊椎因為興奮而顫慄，Medea的聲音就像電流一樣通過了他的全身。

 

「我會向你展示我被精液填滿的地方，但那不足夠，因為我還想要更多，我還想要你的。」她繼續前進，嘴唇差一點就要貼上Dean的耳朵，她的聲音更加嘶啞了，但Dean卻感覺更加清晰，「然後你將會意識到我是個多麼淫亂的女人，剛剛才被填滿過的肉體馬上就向你索求更多，尖叫著需要更多。但是這一刻，你正在滿足我。」

 

她在Dean的臉上印下輕輕一吻，便後退回到本來的距離。Dean的呻吟隨之洩漏出來，而當他稍稍尋回自己的理性時，已經發現自己硬得要撐破他的長褲，穿著西裝是一個錯誤的選擇。

 

「讓我提個建議，你給我一個縱情快樂的夜晚，我跟你們一起完成這案子，這個交易如何？」Medea撐著下巴用正常的聲音問。

 

「那個連一夜情都會感到罪惡的Sammy girl？我很懷疑。」Dean調整著坐姿，努力不讓勃起影響他坐著的舒適。

 

而相當巧合地，這時候高大的身影出現在他背後，「Dean。你在幹嗎？」

 

Dean差點從椅子上跳起來，他心虛地回頭看弟弟的臉，「Hiya Sam，你不是在跟那個……那個誰聊的嗎？」

 

「只是問幾句話，你呢？」這一刻Sam的臉就只是一個副在向下屬追問工作報告的上司，Dean討厭這個。

 

「聊聊天，了解一下這裡的風土人情。對嗎，lady？」他向Medea求助說。

 

「如果調情也算在內？對。」Medea可不輕易合作，她故意揭穿他，並在Sam向著哥哥換上一張婊子臉時就站起來了，她向Dean眨眨眼，「我們還有一椿未完成的交易，親愛的。你知道我會在這裡幾天直至任務完成的，所以。再會，男孩們。」

 

待Medea走遠了以後，Sam坐在Dean旁邊——不是Medea剛剛坐著那邊——的椅子上，「甚麼交易？她在說甚麼？」

 

「Yeah，那個呃——聽我說，Sam，那是Medea，她是個獵人。」上帝啊，這個女人。她太清楚自己在說甚麼了，這一定是故意的。

 

「噢？所以這個案子已經有人接手了。而你跟她做了一椿交易？」

 

好吧，Sam當然會咬著交易這部份不放。他本可以當一個律師的。

 

「對——她呃，她已經有一些情報了，關於這個案子的，所以我們可以拿到她的情報或者跟她合作甚麼的，更快解決案子，我猜。」Dean頭痛地說，他應該告訴Sam那個交易嗎？不，那甚至不是一個真正的交易，做愛與否她都有意跟他們合作，那只是額外的樂趣而已。

 

「而作為交易？」Sam似乎不打算放過他了，不接受模稜兩可的答案也是他的作風沒錯。

 

「Sam，你上一次跟陌生人睡是甚麼時候的事了？」Dean糾結了一會，終於猶豫地問。

 

「不記得。這怎麼有關係？如果你想要轉移話題的話我只能說你的技巧太爛了，所以別這麼做。你知道每一次有關交易的事兒我們都結果得不太好，尤其是那些我們不想告訴對方的。」Sam嚴肅地說。

 

「噢天，不，Sammy，交易不總是這麼沉重的，起碼這次不是。我只是……有點難以啟齒。」他看到Sam驚訝地挑眉，天啊他真的說了難以啟齒這個詞？那麼他能理解Sam的訝異，「好吧，她想要你。」

 

「她想要我。」Sam重複了一遍，「一個女獵人突然跑出來想跟我分享一夜情，而她剛剛在跟你調情而不是直接找上我？」

 

「對，那是重點。她不只是想要你，她想要我們兩個。」看到Sam仍然是嚴肅而狐疑地盯著他看，他馬上補充上一句，「一起的。」

 

來了。Sam那張經典的「突然變得很婊」的臉。

 

「不要告訴我你跟她成交了。我以為你不喜歡分享。」

 

「我能說甚麼？她太擅長了。我敢打賭假如我是處男的話剛才早已射在褲子裡了，而她甚至沒有碰過我除了手以外的身體部份。」

 

「我甚至不會跟在酒吧認識的女性一夜情。」Sam自我防衛地說著。

 

「對，很高興知道你還是你。」Dean小聲嘟噥。

 

沉默覆蓋了他們之間的空氣，大概，兩秒，「你真的不會考慮這個？」Dean抬起頭又問了一次。

 

「老實說，Dean，我知道她很辣，但你甚至沒有懷疑過她可能不是人類嗎？」

 

「我們試過了天使刃和聖水，她還摸過我的銀戒指，還有她飲料的酒杯邊是沾鹽的。」Dean反駁，因為被弟弟看成是精蟲上腦的蠢貨而感覺被冒犯了。

 

「Dean。」Sam板著臉嚴肅地喊他的名字。

 

「好吧，我們不會做那個，當然的。」Dean看起來是真的失望，「我先回旅館。明天我會負責找Medea，看看除了一場三人性愛以外她還接受甚麼作為交易籌碼。」

 

然後Dean離開了酒吧，Sam還坐在吧檯前，觀察著其他人——看看還有沒有其他看起來像是今天收集到的列表裡的證人。

 

「Sam Winchester。」Sam聽見自己的名字，回頭發現紅髮的女性重新出現在這個位置。Medea回來了，「我想跟你聊聊。」

  
  
TBC.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未有劇情…真的是全篇都肉

  
  


Sam回到旅館的時候，Dean正坐在床上，剛剛洗完澡腰上只圍著一條浴巾。

 

「嘿，Dean…」Sam進來房間以後沒有把門完全關上，他仍然站在門邊，緩慢地叫了Dean。

 

「甚麼？你幹嗎還站在那？」Dean抬頭看著他的兄弟，有些緊張，因為當Sam這樣做的時候代表了他有話要說，而且難以啟齒。

 

「我 —— 咳。我知道最近我們都過得不太好而且你很久沒有好好的享樂了，這是我的錯。我想過一下，你值得一點犒賞的。」Sam一口氣說了一串話，不過他尷尬地拒絕直視Dean的眼睛。

 

「甚麼？你在說甚麼？Sam，有話就講，不要扭扭捏捏的。」Dean皺起眉，奇怪地看著Sam。

 

Sam洩氣地咕噥了一句話，低著頭把身後的門又打開了，「我帶了禮物給你。」

 

Dean疑惑地看著門外，一個意料之外的女性身影從Sam身後鑽了進來，「很高興再次見到你，Deano。」

 

「甚麼？你？為甚麼？」Dean幾乎是震驚地看著她，話語在嘴裡結巴了一會，終於才把目光轉一旁的Sam，「你同意了？怎麼會？」

 

「你知道我是多擅長的。」Medea得意地向他抛了個媚眼，她拍拍Sam的手臂便走向浴室，「借用一下浴室，你們不用等我的，好嗎？」Sam拉出一個尷尬卻又被逗樂了的微笑。

 

「認真的，dude。她說服你了？你？」看著浴室門關上以後，Dean難以置信地盯著Sam看。

 

「我猜是吧。」Sam故作輕鬆地聳肩道。

 

Dean突然從床上跳起來，以致Sam以為他腰上的毛巾就要掉下來了。他一言不發地上前摸Sam的身體，從肩膊到腰間，嚇得Sam茫然地甚至不敢推開他，只能後退了一步，「哇喔，嘿，幹嗎？！」

 

「檢查看看有沒有巫術袋。」Dean一臉認真地給他搜身，翻找著每一個口袋。

 

「我還是我，沒有巫術。」Sam反駁，但依然任由他的哥哥摸遍他全身然後因為一無所獲而懊惱卻又放鬆下來，「好了？」

 

「好吧。我真的很意外。她到底對你做了甚麼？」Dean退回本來的位置，這讓Sam有種莫名的失落。

 

「我得公平一點，那不完全是她。就像我剛剛說的，這是你值得的。」Sam沒有掩飾語氣裡的溺愛。

 

Dean回給他一個噁心和嫌棄的眼神，但是臉上滿是被寵溺的自豪，「Dude，你還能再gay一點嗎？脫掉你的外套，你就像一個因為第一次做愛而太過緊張的處男。」

 

「事實上這是我第一次的三人性愛，所以，我不會反駁緊張的處男這一點的。」Sam一邊脫下外套一邊說。

 

「哦，你們真的太甜蜜了。」揶揄的聲音從浴室的方向傳來，兄弟倆同時回頭看，發現Medea已經抱著胸靠在浴室門前，髮尾沾濕了一點，一絲不掛的。

 

Dean的呼吸變得急促而沉重，性欲突然襲來，「你很美。」這是發自內心的讚賞，而Medea只是回以微笑。

 

在Medea走過來的時候Sam越過她走向衛生間，「我去上個廁所。」

 

她走到Dean跟前，大方地任由他欣賞她的身體。以一個獵人來說她的皮膚可算是過份細嫩了，她的肚子和手臂上有兩道明顯的刀傷，但那不影響其餘的肌膚。她的手臂和腰和大腿都相當結實，是訓練有素的女獵人。當她的膝蓋爬上床上他的腿邊時，他伸出手摸了她線條均稱的腹肌。她屈身低頭，然後Dean雙眼無法離開她豐潤的唇瓣。

 

所以當Sam從衛生間走出來時看到的是這個景象：Medea騎坐在Dean的大腿上，他抱著她，兩人的臉在她散落的頭髮底下若隱若現，柔軟、纏綿地吸吮著對方的唇。Dean和女性親熱的畫面很辣 —— 這是Sam從沒告訴過他而且也許永遠不會告訴他的想法。其實Sam理應妒忌的，他有很好的理由，但事實上他只是很享受觀賞他的哥哥暴露在性欲底下的樣子，即使對象不是他。

 

「嘿。」當留意到二人的嘴唇稍微分開了的時候，Sam終於為自己的存在發了聲。

 

「Geez，你到底站在那邊看多久了？」Dean撥走擋在臉上的卷髮，奇怪地看著Sam。

 

「我找不到介入點。」Sam無辜地說。

 

Medea咧嘴笑著向Sam招了招手，「過來吧，大塊頭。」

 

Sam舔舔唇走過去了，在他有機會站穩之前Medea已經把他猛地拉下來，他的嘴唇重重地落在她的上面，差點就跌倒了，他的手出於反射壓在Dean肩上得到平衡，然後不再想移開。

 

Sam必需承認Medea在掌握節奏這方面非常出色。有別於她剛剛與Dean的吻，她跟Sam分享的是充滿野性、近乎粗暴的吻，而那正準確地是Sam的節奏。他從掌心裡感覺到Dean的體溫，半張著的眼瞄見Dean的臉埋在Medea胸前，一切都是Dean ——一聲享受的呻吟從他的喉間傳出來。

 

他貪婪地觀賞著Dean是如何把玩女伴的乳頭的，靈活的舌頭在那上打轉以及偶爾的撥弄。於是Sam悲哀地發現自己的乳頭在襯衫裡變硬了。他的身體幾乎完全貼在Medea上，而Dean搓揉著那個翹臀的手間中會擦過他的胯下。於是Sam更加悲哀地發現自己的陰莖也在牛仔褲底下變硬了。

 

他們的吻終於在Medea的輕咬下結束。Medea捏了一下Dean的後頸示意對方放開那被吸吮得腫硬的乳頭，然後她在他的大腿上坐下來，柔軟的女性下體就壓在硬挺的陰莖上，只有薄薄的毛巾作為阻隔。她埋頭進Dean的頸側，利用舌頭和唇瓣刺激那兒的皮膚，Dean微微喘息，與此同時Sam不捨地放開他的肩膊，繞到Medea身後彎下腰細碎地親吻著那細滑的皮膚。

 

Dean的雙手突然從Medea的屁股上被拉起來，他差一點就開始掙扎了直至意識到那是Medea。他的手越過她被放到Sam的褲子上，他猶豫了兩秒，在Medea鼓勵的輕撫下開始幫Sam解開牛仔褲的褲頭。Sam驚喜地顫抖，抬起眼睛從Medea的肩上看向Dean ——他雙眼緊閉，微張著的嘴巴吐出的氣息拂過Sam的臉——他們那麼接近，Medea的臉在Dean頸側、而Sam的臉在Medea頸後，男孩們的鼻子碰到了對方，但Dean看起來並不在意，所以Sam貪戀地尋求更多，他啃咬著Medea的脖子，那麼他就有一個合理的藉口繼續磨蹭Dean的鼻子了。

 

Medea通過Dean的毛巾前後扭動磨擦，細軟的絨毛揉磨著她敏感的突起，舒服的呻吟從她的嘴巴和Dean的脖子之間漏出。Dean仰著頭喘息著，下半身忍不住往上頂，然後緩慢地終於把手中的褲腰解開，把弟弟的牛仔褲和內褲拉下來。Sam發出粗啞的呻吟聲，早已硬得被牛仔褲壓痛了的陰莖跳出來，黏稠的前液濺到Medea的腰背上。

 

Medea放開了Dean的脖子。她舔著唇回頭看向Sam，不禁挑了挑眉吹起口哨來。

 

Dean聞聲也探頭看去，他的目光在Sam的性器上停留了兩秒，這讓他的弟弟有一點尷尬，「Dude，」他皺著眉轉向Sam的臉，「恭喜你。我現在正式宣佈你是個Winchester了，我真為你驕傲。」

 

Sam拉出一個輕輕的微笑別開了臉。

 

「優良的家族基因，對嗎？」Medea捏了捏Winchester家哥哥藏在毛巾底下的性器——成功換來他跳動的肩膊以及一聲呻吟——然後從他大腿上爬起來，把身體轉過去面向著那弟弟。「我可不抗拒額外的驚喜。」她用狗爬式的姿勢撐在床邊，屁股抬起來抵在Dean胸前，雙手按在床單邊沿，Sam挺立的巨大陰莖就停留在她的鼻子下。

 

在她的舌頭覆上那充血的、滲漏著前液的龜頭時，Sam任由一陣顫抖因為快感而劃過他的脊椎，並看著Dean終於解開一直包裹著他最在意的部份的毛巾，雖然Medea的身體剛好擋在上面。不要緊，今晚的機會還多著呢。然後他的哥哥調整著角度，用手肘扶著自己好讓Medea整個會陰的範圍完整地呈現在眼前。

 

Medea讓緋紅色的傘形部位滑進嘴巴裡，舌尖在那上面畫著圓，這令Sam喘息著仰起頭。而當她打算把更多的Sam吸進嘴巴裡時，Dean的舌頭磨蹭上她脹紅的陰蒂，收獲了第一聲響亮的呻吟。

 

Medea的嘴巴是男人的美夢——她的舌頭驚人地靈巧，她的唇瓣不會太薄所以能夠完美地把牙齒阻隔，她擅長操控舌根和食道的肌肉，放鬆讓陰莖更深入、收緊讓它更好地被擠壓。Sam放任自己享受純粹的快感，事情不總是圍繞Dean的，而且他也不想把氣氛弄得太奇怪。

 

但Sam失敗了。因為Dean舔弄女性時過份引人注目的淫猥水聲實在太難以忽視，他的腦袋裡浮現出的都是Dean的臉、他的嘴唇和舌頭。他到底是如何用他靈活的嘴巴取悅女性，他的舌尖是怎樣撥弄那些敏感的腺體，他挺拔的鼻尖會否埋入柔軟的肉裡，他有沒有吞下過於泛濫的潮水……Sam能感覺到血液推送進海綿體以及熱度攀上臉頰。

 

盡管他已閉上眼睛專注在從性器上傳來的快感，他仍然感知到Dean正從Medea身下爬出來，甚至忘記了如何拒絕張開眼並開始搜索著Dean每一片肌膚的細節，那些他平常沒有機會仔細觀察的。Dean在床邊的櫃子裡翻找著，這是汽車旅館的好處：保險套是房間會提供的東西。在他撕開那方形包裝時他的陰莖終於冒出來，拍打在Medea的屁股上，Sam因為興奮而打了個寒戰，他發出驚嘆的呻吟聲。優良的家族基因，Medea是對的。

 

Dean的陰莖比Sam的稍微大一點點，稍微的。但不同於Sam筆直的莖身，Dean的有著微微向上彎的角度，他突然能夠理解為甚麼那些曾經與他的哥哥有過性的女孩們對他的評價如此之高，Sam甚至要開始想像假如他跟男人做愛的話那個男人是多幸運，因為這個彎曲的角度能夠在傳教士體位中完美地頂進他的前列腺。而作為證明，在Dean進入Medea時這紅髮女孩就發出了一聲悠長的呻吟，不是那種為了討好男伴而刻意製造的聲音，Sam能從她顫抖的口腔求證。

 

就在Sam的腦袋仍然被那根小麥色莖身、暴現的青筋纏繞著的陰莖填滿時，Medea的甬道也被它填滿了。Medea把Sam的陰莖吐出來，一時無法同時處理來自下半身的刺激以及嘴巴上的工作，有數秒的時間房間裡的安靜被她的尖叫取代了。直至Sam把仍留在身上的襯衫扯下來並開始為自己手淫的時候她才把嘴巴放在他的雙球下舔弄起來。

 

他聽見Dean喉裡舒服的低吼聲，他抬頭看了一下，人生第一次如此唾棄兄弟倆一直為之自豪的默契——因為Dean也在同時間抬頭看他，他有一瞬間的尷尬而Dean只是悠閒地低頭繼續專注在女孩身上，他慌亂地轉移視線最後只能停在肉體相撞和抽插的位置上。他嘗試跟隨Dean的節奏擼動自己的陰莖。

 

驚人的默契為他們達成了不要這麼快結束的共識，所以他們都在射精的意欲湧上來之前停下了。Medea快速地回過神來，在Dean把自己抽出來的時候回頭指揮著，「把你的屁股移到床頭那邊找個舒服的位置，猛獸。」她喘息著說。

 

Dean舔了舔下唇後退到床頭的位置，在她再次用嘴巴包裹著Sam的時候調整床上的枕頭的擺放好讓自己舒適地靠在它們上面。在他安頓好自己以後，Medea轉身爬到他雙腿之間，親吻了他的大腿內側，不怎麼在意抵在臉上的那根陰莖。Sam踢掉掛在腳腕上的牛仔褲，也爬到了床上。一張單人床對於三個成年人來說也許有點擠迫，但此刻沒有人在意。

 

就在Medea拔掉那個濕透的保險套並吞下Dean硬挺的陰莖而Dean發出「噢」的夾雜著吼聲的呻吟時，她向Sam高高抬起屁股展示自己才剛被操得鮮紅的穴口，用力把口腔收緊成真空換來Dean沉醉的咆哮後又還給自己的嘴巴自由，「過來狠狠地操我，Sam，我想要你。」再一次的，Sam十分感嘆這個女孩掌握節奏的能力就像她不是第一次跟他做愛而且很了解他。

 

Dean輕喘著伸手從櫃子裡找出另一個全新的保險套丟給Sam，Sam接過了並跟他交換了一個短暫的古怪目光，他可不像他的哥哥一樣從容。

 

「怎麼，太久沒做愛連保險套怎麼用都忘記了？小Sammy？」Dean揶揄道，悠閒地把手臂墊在後腦下。

 

Sam盯了他一眼沒有回答，他靜靜地拆開包裝讓保險套在他的陰莖上展開，尺寸稍微偏小的薄膜把他的性器緊緊地包裹起來。Medea朝他舔舔唇並確保他都看到，然後便回頭繼續照顧Dean的需要。

 

Dean專注地觀賞Medea的演出，這樣很好，這令Sam能夠更加肆意地視姦Dean的臉和身體而不被對方發現。他扶著自己的陰莖在她的陰蒂和小陰唇之間磨蹭，滿意地得知她在喉間發出呻吟聲並扭動著腰肢索求更多。於是他單手按著她的肩膊，長驅直入，陰莖完全地進入女性的甬道甚至能頂到盡頭，這種感覺太懷念也太美好，他讓自己停下來享受此刻的溫暖的感覺。

 

Medea似乎因為Sam的進入而有兩秒的失控，因為Dean突然畏縮了一下。

 

「你還好吧？」Sam關心地問。而下一秒他就馬上後悔地要咬掉自己的舌頭——一個女孩正在為他的哥哥口交，他的陰莖就在那女孩的身體裡，而他卻在關心他的哥哥。這實在是一個奇怪而尷尬的情景。

 

「對，沒事，只是——耶穌他媽的基督，你太厲害了。」Dean要回應Sam，但一瞬之間又迷失在Medea再次開始幹活的快感中。

 

Sam決定就這樣讓它去。他慢慢地開始扭動他的腰，把自己退出來又推回去。待Medea看起來已經開始習慣異物，能夠平衡被操和口交，他才加速了。

 

Dean帶雀斑的小麥色皮膚現在是透紅的，他的臉和耳朵都因為快感而變得通紅，他低垂的眼簾只足夠看見Medea的嘴巴和他的陰莖的連接處。他吐出像貓的舒服咕嚕聲以及更多的喘息，他皺著眉咬著下唇的表情實在驚人地性感。Sam看過各種的Dean，但現在的他絕對是新鮮的，即使Sam曾經撞破他的手淫、他的床事、他的親熱，但也僅僅是撞破，他從未有機會好好欣賞他的哥哥這副被快感淹沒並像是隨時都要高潮的樣子。他努力把已經衝進喉嚨的嗚咽吞回去。

 

眼前的畫面也能帶給Sam別的暇想，他正在操一個女性，但只要他抬頭讓目光越過她，就能看見喘噓噓的Dean扭在一起的表情和微微擺動的身體，這個畫面感覺就像他在跟Dean做愛，他們正通過Medea與自己的兄弟做愛。至少在他的角度是的。

 

所以當Dean舒服得完全閉上雙眼並仰起頭放任自己大聲呻吟時，Sam激動地立起一隻腳換成單膝跪的姿勢好讓自己能活動得更快和更用力。Medea含糊的尖叫被Dean的陰莖擋住於是變成悶在嘴裡的嗚咽，她的聲音就像是被封住嘴巴卻意圖哭喊的綁票人質，但她擺動的下盤和更加賣力的唇舌證明了她是多享受。

 

Sam張開口讓每一次帶喘的呼吸都能吸入盡可能多的空氣，他瘋狂地撞進Medea體內但仍能照顧到她敏感的點讓她抓狂地索求更多。Dean的手按在Medea頭上在她為他深喉時令龜頭更深入地滑進喉嚨裡，Medea泛著淚水，但她做得很好，她就是這方面的高手，而且懂得適時暗示Dean放開讓她先撿回自己的呼吸。

 

Dean的下半身開始不禁向上頂，他的呼吸更加急促，是高潮臨近的反應——這小小的認知讓Sam全身都感到滾燙，對，他想要這個，他想好好看著並把他的哥哥高潮的表情深深刻進腦裡，那麼他以後就不用依靠憑空的想像了。他也讓自己的動作更粗暴。

 

Medea突然夾緊了下身的甬道，她把Dean的陰莖放開然後全身痙攣地顫抖，Sam能打賭房間外的人都能聽見她的尖叫，而他無法阻止自己隨之低吼因為抽搐的肉壁擠壓著他的陰莖，這強烈的快感讓他的高潮的接近也大大跨前一步。

 

經過接近十秒的空白期之後Medea喘息著回到Dean的陰莖上，她把龜頭含在嘴裡吸吮和舔舐，用手套弄其餘的部份，把Dean差點就要溜走的高潮又拉回來。「我要射了，操。」Dean咕噥著。

 

因為Dean的宣言，Sam感到下腹繃緊，他拍了拍Medea的大腿而那女孩馬上就反應過來，她的嘴巴離開了Dean的龜頭，移到那為了迎接射精而揪緊的雙球上用舌頭按摩它們，手繼續著擠壓和套弄。

 

幾乎與他看見白濁的精液噴灑而出的同時，Sam也咆哮著把自己頂到Medea的最深處，從下腹一直到會陰的肌肉都繃緊著，直至他感覺到一陣洪流從深處經過他的尿道釋放出來。男孩們的吼聲混在一起，他們的腦袋同時迎來空白，所以當Sam抬頭看著Dean，Dean的目光也落在他身上時，愣然的表情裡已找不到之前的對視中的尷尬。

 

三人都花了點時間平伏自己的呼吸，然後Sam慢慢退出來把盛滿精液的保險套處理掉，Medea爬起來拿床邊的面紙，Dean稍微挪動身體讓出一個位置給她。

 

「我們應該再做一次。」Dean終於感歎道。

 

「認真的？」Sam坐在床邊，擺出一副「你在開玩笑吧」的表情。

 

「當然不是現在。」Dean盯了他一眼。

 

「對，我知道。」Sam給他一張婊子臉作回應。

 

「這裡大概沒有我介入的餘地了。」Medea哼聲說，懷疑兄弟倆是真的把她給忘了，「但真的，我經歷了人生最棒的其中一場三人性愛而且我還想要更多，所以，我也覺得我們應該再做一次。」

 

「看吧？」Dean得意地向Sam眨眨眼，「不過有誰想要沖個澡？」他抹了一把滿肚子的精液。

 

「Dude。你先洗吧。」Sam皺起眉做出一個微妙噁心的表情，催促Dean去浴室，而Medea附和了。

 

Dean聳聳肩，從床上爬起來，在經過Sam的身邊時把手上的一點精液抹到弟弟的手臂上，引來他的反抗，「嘿！幼稚鬼！」

 

Dean笑嘻嘻地走進浴室了。

 

「你們是我見過關係最好的兄弟。」浴室裡傳來水聲，Medea仍躺在本來的位置說，「老實說我不認為你需要顧慮這麼多，剛剛機會多的是但你卻不多碰他一下？」

 

「你不知道Dean。如果他抓到某些不對頭的可是會跟你追究一輩子不放，這就是他。」Sam苦笑著說。

 

「某些像是你？」Medea摸了摸下巴調笑道。

 

「對。」Sam認真地回應了，這是真的 ——他的哥哥會一輩子都抓著他不放，所以他從來不擔心自己會被遺棄，但仍然，他更不希望令他尷尬或難堪。

 

「但是你卻被我說服了。也許Dean沒有察覺，但我可是非常清楚你的熱情一直沒有放在我身上呢？」

 

「我不覺得你會很意外，畢竟兩個小時前你拿來說服我的是Dean的身體。我都在懷疑你是不是某種懂的讀心的靈媒了。」

 

「絕對不是靈媒。」Medea微笑說，她自豪地指了指自己的鼻子，「我只是嗅到你對他的愛，相信我，你們白天辦案時我可在觀察著，那太明顯了。」

 

「不要再那樣說了，拜託。」Sam做了個鬼臉，顯然被肉麻到了。

 

Dean從浴室走出來的時候Medea已經穿好衣服看來打算離開了。

 

「不先洗澡？等一下，我穿好衣服送你回去。」Dean挑了挑眉。

 

「不，事實上我也住在這家旅館，所以，不用費心了。」Medea拿起被丟在一旁的手袋。

 

兄弟倆看起來都有一點驚訝，這可真巧合。「Well那真是……方便。」Dean點點頭。

 

「不管你是在指辦案還是其他事。」Medea向他抛了個媚眼，轉身俐落地步出房間，「晚安，男孩們。我們明天來談正事吧。」

 

所以Dean只是目送她離開並帶上身後的門，然後他哼哼著轉身回到床的方向，「哈。我喜歡她。如果有一個諾貝爾獎是頌給世界上最好的床伴的話我會毫不猶豫地提名她。」

 

「難得地我不會反對這個。」Sam低頭因為Dean獨有的幽默﹙蠻冷的﹚而溺愛地笑了。

 

的確，Medea是個獨立、聰明、果斷、豪邁而且能言善語的女性，這些特點甚至在她性愛上的表現也都發揮得淋漓盡致。Sam打賭她也是個出色的獵人，好奇為甚麼他們沒有聽說過她。

 

「所以，」Dean宣佈地說，「猜拳決定今晚誰能佔有乾淨清爽的床？」他磨拳擦掌。

 

而最後是Sam帶著一張婊子臉努力在被不同的體液弄得黏糊糊的床上尋找一個舒服的位置入睡。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正劇來了~ 被1412集激一激突然有動力寫文了,但是文太長還是決定分開兩章吧 (#

老實說，這次的案子簡單得讓Dean和Sam覺得自己是多餘的。

 

元凶是個普通的鬼魂，像是任何一件謀殺案件裡會出現的，所以一切就完結在三人把屍體燒掉之後，甚至沒有一個「哦我們已經燒掉屍體但等一下為甚麼鬼魂沒有消失」的劇情轉折。

 

Medea是一位出色的獵人，她擅長推理、擅長做決定、擅長打鬥。兄弟倆除了提出幾個明顯致極的建議和幫忙挖墳之外幾乎毫無貢獻。

 

案子在兩天內就結束了，大伙們在鎮裡多逗留了半天確保一切都好好的，便跳上impala裡揚長而去。

 

「所以……你沒有車？」Sam從鏡子裡看著鑽進後座的Medea，挑起一邊的眉。

 

「看來這裡有人不太歡迎我呢。」Medea哼哼著說。

 

「不，我不……只是好奇而已。」Sam拉出一個尷尬的笑容，對身旁剛剛坐到駕駛座的Dean抛以疑惑的眼神。

 

「對，那個，我欠她的。」Dean支支吾吾地說著，「好了吧，案子順利地完結，而這是Medea的功勞。所以我說，去慶祝吧。拿點啤酒，三人的派對之類的。」

 

「哈。」Sam轉過身，眼睛打量了一下Medea，然後又回到Dean身上，「你知道，我注意到昨晚你消失了一陣子。你跟她睡了嗎？」

 

「不……? 」Dean猶疑地拉長語氣，看向後座的Medea｡

 

「事實上，我給了他一場美妙的口交。」Medea一派輕鬆地插嘴說，笑得相當甜美，Sam在座位上踉蹌了一下，Dean假裝咳嗽。

 

「為了飲料？」Sam一臉難以置信。

 

「為了樂趣。」Medea回以微笑。

 

「但我的確欠她一點喝的，只是讓你知道。」Dean找回他的呼吸，戴上安全帶發動了車子。

 

「好……吧。」Sam向他投以最後一個奇怪的目光，戴上安全帶，「我們要去哪？」

 

「買一點啤酒，然後回家。」Dean聳聳肩。

 

「回家？你是指那個家——家？」Sam驚訝地看著他的哥哥，「你知道那可不是甚麼能讓某個我們剛認識的人知道的地方吧？」

 

「嘿，我沒有變笨。我們能確保她不會知道路的，好嗎？」Dean拿出他們總是帶備在身上的黑色破布，在Sam眼前晃了晃。

 

「噢，我喜歡神秘。」Medea露出她最感興趣的表情，「被蒙著眼睛坐在兩個壯男的車子後座裡不知道自己要被帶到哪裡，就像一個被綁架的人質。我期待極了。」

  
  
  
  


「我得說，你們這裡有太多好東西了，我不能相信你們總是去買便宜啤酒來喝。」Medea在地堡參觀了一圈之後從地窖的酒庫走出來，手裡拿著兩瓶看起來相當古老的龍舌蘭，臉上仍然充滿驚嘆。

 

「信不信由你，Sam可不是烈酒的愛好者。」Dean聳聳肩，對於女獵人的意見感到高興因為終於有人跟他站在同一陣線了。

 

「這裡是man of letters的地堡，我只是覺得隨便喝這裡的東西不太好。不過Dean仍然會偷偷拿來喝。」Sam對故作無辜的Dean露出微笑，而Dean被自己的啤酒嗆到了。

 

「而你們仍然會用這裡的水和電和一切的資源，哈。」Medea挑了挑眉，把龍舌蘭往杯子裡倒。

 

「嘿，我就是這樣說的。」Dean撇嘴道。

 

「敬生活態度。」Medea輕輕笑著跟Dean碰了一下杯，爽快地喝下一大口龍舌蘭，「天啊，這嘗起就像，天堂。你們有青檸嗎？」

 

「我去拿。」Dean露出他那得意的笑容，勤快地跑向廚房。

 

Dean走後，Medea小口地啜飲著自己的酒，發現Sam一臉沒輒地看著她，「你知道，你就像一隻聳拉著耳朵的大型犬。可愛，而且像他媽一樣火辣。我開始明白我為甚麼更喜歡你，畢竟我跟Dean太多共同點了。」

 

Sam突然收起他的臭臉，皺著眉猶豫地看著Medea，「他不……『喜歡』我。」

 

「噢，Samuel，寶貝，他非常的喜歡你。他愛你。」Medea誇張地露出疼愛的表情。

 

「對，以哥哥的身份。」Sam只是低頭喝了口啤酒。

 

「比那更多。」她接話的反應很迅速，而他只是對自己的啤酒苦笑，「等著瞧。」

 

Dean拿著幾個青檸、冰塊和杯子回來，Medea在接過這些的時候順道在他屁股上捏了一下，而這逗笑了他。她給男孩們倒了酒，把自己安置在桌子的邊上。

 

「所以，」Medea拿出幾顆在某處找到的骰子，「誰想要玩點遊戲？」

  
  


Dean和Sam創下前所未有的敗績，Medea就像帶著一個幸運女神在她的背後。從未在賭博上如此受挫的Dean是第一個表示想要退出遊戲的人。

 

「好吧，既然你們都失去樂趣了，繼續也是沒有意思。但，」Medea把散落在桌上的骰子重新收集在一起，「看在我們都沒有喝多少的份上，來玩點別的。一些不計輸贏都能得到樂子的。」

 

「噢？」這稍微提起了Dean的興趣，他提起一邊眉毛，放下了剛剛拿起來打算送進嘴巴的酒。

 

「很簡單的規則，我們擲骰子，數字最大的人給其他人下一個命令，」Medea清晰地說，「如果命令被完成了，下命令的人喝啤酒；如果你的任務失敗了，你喝龍舌蘭。」

 

「所以是一種性愛遊戲。」Dean點點頭。

 

「你可以這樣說。你知道成年人是怎麼玩這種遊戲的。」Medea的微笑裡帶著幾分興奮，「所以，Sam？」

 

「我覺得不錯。倒也不是甚麼新鮮的遊戲。」Sam不在意地聳聳肩。

 

「哇喔，我們的書呆子小Sammy有玩這些遊戲的經驗？那倒是意外。」Dean難以置信地看著他的弟弟。

 

「大學生。」Sam指了指自己，他才不是Dean想像中那種悶蛋書呆子，當然他有去過派對，他也瘋狂過。

 

「大家都沒有意見了吧，那就讓遊戲開始了。」Medea把三顆骰子擲出去，得到了兩個四和一個六，她得意地把骰子遞給Dean，他擲到了二、三和五，然後是Sam，三—五—五。

 

「顯然我還帶著剛剛的幸運。」Medea高興地敲了敲桌面，「我看看。男孩們，現在馬上去浴室裡面自拍一張最性感的照片傳給我。」

 

「那倒是很簡單。」Dean馬上說，從口袋裡摸出自己的手機。

 

「甚麼？不。」Sam的反應完全不一樣，他甚至搶過了Dean的手機，「我們不能這樣做。我們在法律上是死人，在那之前我們是通緝犯。我們不能留下任何自己的痕跡，更別說傳到別人的手機了，她也許不會把我們的存在暴露，但總有意外的。」

 

Dean剛剛還在突然被搶走手機的驚訝中，然後他沉默了一會，又坐回桌子邊上，「你說得對。好吧，我們不能接受這個任務。」他轉向Medea｡

 

「那就喝吧。第一個命令，那可真沒趣，雖然我能理解。但規則就是規則，喝。」Medea給男孩們的杯子倒進了半滿的龍舌蘭。

 

兄弟倆對望了一眼，最後在Sam把手機還給Dean時沒有怨言地喝了那杯酒。

 

第二局得到最大數字的是Sam，這有點出乎意料，因為之前的遊戲裡他是輸得最慘的人，「所以……Dean和Medea，脫掉你們的上衣直至遊戲完結。」

 

「就這樣？」Dean挑了挑眉，「脫衣服？你幾歲了？高中生？」

 

「全部的上衣。只是暫時想不到更好的。」Sam聳肩道。

 

「我覺得『直至遊戲完結』大概是不需要的。」Medea一邊脫掉她的襯衣一邊向Sam抛了個媚眼，然後利落地把她的黑色蕾絲內衣也解開丟到一旁，豐滿的乳房跳進空氣裡。

 

Dean在觀賞那性感女獵人的脫衣秀以後也把自己的襯衣拿掉。而Sam倒出半杯啤酒喝掉了。

 

然後Medea再次贏得了最大的數字，在Dean展示出不甘心的表情時她看向Sam，「作為回報，Sam和Dean，脫掉你們的褲子，全部脫掉。就讓我們說，『直至遊戲完結』。」

 

Sam輕輕笑了一下。

 

「太棒了。現在我要全裸了。」Dean挫敗地說。

 

「你可以拒絕。」Sam開始動手解開褲子，他得意地嘲弄道。

 

「我可不會拒絕脫衣服這種小孩子的挑戰。」Dean盯了他一眼，惱怒地拉掉褲子上的皮帶。

 

Medea高興地笑了，她一邊觀賞男孩們脫褲子，一邊喝著她的啤酒和收集桌上的骰子。然後擲出第四局的數字。

 

「好了，準備好來一點認真的挑戰了嗎？」在Dean一臉懊惱地看著那些骰子時，Medea已經磨拳擦掌，看來想好了下一個挑戰。

 

「Dean要懷疑這骰子是不是被下手腳了。」Sam看著他的哥哥失笑道。

 

「哦，Dean，你很好，只是我太幸運了。」Medea被逗樂了地說，「你可以檢查那些骰子，但與此同時我有一個挑戰給你。」

 

「好吧，來吧。」Dean把骰子推到一旁。遊戲是應該為了樂趣的，他可不會為了一兩次的不順心而不開心。

 

「我將要坐在你的大腿上親吻你的脖子60秒。」Medea宣告說，「而挑戰就是，你不能勃起。」

 

「那可是挺難的。」Dean挑眉道。

 

「現在，坐好吧，猛獸。」Medea舔舔唇，在Dean穩妥地坐到桌上時也爬上去。

 

「抱歉我們得冷落你了，兄弟。」Dean轉向Sam，一點也不感到抱歉地說。

 

「對，總得有人負責計時。」Sam打開手機的計時器功能，朝他晃了晃。

 

Medea騎在Dean的大腿上，若有所指地向Sam眨眨眼睛，咬著唇微笑。Sam突然感到血液衝上臉上，他希望他的臉看起來並沒有太明顯的紅暈。這女人知道。她知道他是多享受觀賞他的哥哥的親熱表演，她知道這對於他也是一個挑戰。

 

她甚至沒有留給Sam考慮略過這場表演的時間，已經低頭把嘴唇印上Dean的脖子，而她知道Sam再也無法移開目光。她是對的。

 

前十秒的親吻是綿軟的，密密麻麻地落在頸項的每一個角落。直至她的舌頭加入了，濡濕的表面緊貼在小麥色的肌膚時Sam能清晰地聽見那深深的抽氣聲，Dean的肩膊有兩秒的崩緊，然後努力地放鬆了下來。Medea在他的頸側留下一道唾液的軌道，嘴唇再次回到了皮膚上。

 

Sam目不轉睛地注視著眼前的光景，暴露在空氣中的陰莖仍然疲軟但跳動了一下，他必需咬緊下唇才能提醒自己不要太過投入以致於自己比那個接受挑戰的人更快勃起，不然那就顯得他過份敏感得奇怪了。

 

啄吻和吸吮混雜在一起，有一點犯規的是Medea的胸部已經幾乎完全貼在Dean身上，他們硬挺的乳頭互相磨蹭。他輕喘著閉上眼抬起了頭，當她的牙齒輕柔地咬進脖子裡時他再也無法按捺著從喉嚨深處衝出來的呻吟。

 

Sam感覺到自己的心跳加速了，他更加用力地咬緊下唇，可能咬破了因為他隱約嘗到鐵鏽似的腥味。

 

Dean發出更多的喘息和抽氣聲，然後Medea的腰擺動了一下，嘴巴離開了他的頸項，「你的龍舌蘭準備好了。」她舔舔唇，俏皮地笑說。

 

「哦見鬼。」Dean喘著氣咒罵道，他的臉已經相當的紅，當Medea離開他的大腿時幾乎完全勃起的陰莖反彈起來。

 

「時間？」Medea轉向Sam，後者這才回過神，低頭看了手機發現自己根本沒有按下開始鍵，所以他聳聳肩假裝不在意，「呃，嗯，52秒。」

 

「真的？我差點要成功了！」Dean誇張地張開了手臂不甘心地看著Sam｡

 

「六十秒中的八秒可不是差點，猛獸。」Medea親暱地戲謔道。

 

Dean一口喝了他的酒，拿起骰子開始了下一局。

 

悲哀的是，這次是Sam的局。Dean仍然贏得零局。

 

「為甚麼？」Dean無辜地看著Sam的臉。

 

「也許是你以前贏太多，是時候得到報應了。風水輪流轉啊。」Sam低頭笑著揶揄道。

 

「天啊，你真刻薄。」Dean撇撇嘴，「所以你的挑戰？」

 

「去冰箱裡拿隨便一件食物，用你最性感的方式吃它並令我興奮起來。我給你兩分鐘，不會太難。」Sam向Medea說。女孩兒挑了挑眉，特地面向他明顯地瞄了一眼旁邊的Dean｡

 

「太棒了，我的休息局。」Dean賴在桌上，手撐在身後放鬆下來。

 

「不，我可不會冷落你。我大概不會看，但你是陪襯的。」Sam假笑著對Dean說。

 

「認真的？再一次的，你真刻薄。」Dean狠狠地盯著他，咕噥一聲後從桌上跳下來走向廚房。

 

Medea在跟著Dean離開之前若有所思地看了看Sam，鼓勵地微笑著小聲說，「看看誰在進步了？」

 

Sam低頭微笑著。

 

兩人回來的時候Medea拿著一根黃瓜，意料中的，而Dean手裡是草莓優格，不知道為甚麼他會這樣選。

 

Sam看著Dean的優格挑起一邊眉毛。Dean做了個鬼臉，「拜託，不要批判我，在沒有派的情況下這是最好的了。如果對手是派的話我保證我能吃得有多色得多色。」

 

Sam突然後悔自己忘記買派了。

 

「這將會非常尷尬，我會確保我看著的是某處牆壁或天花板。」Dean終於還是打開了優格的包裝。

 

那高個子給手機的計時器設定好時間，拿起來展示給接受挑戰的二人看，「所以，兩分鐘。現在……開始。」

 

Medea開始舔弄那根黃瓜，而Sam是打算看的，直至Dean終於把第一茶匙的優格放進口裡，Sam幾乎是馬上就把女孩忽略了。

 

Dean的確不打算看任何人，他垂著眼簾讓目光停留在他的優格上。他把盛滿優格的茶匙送進嘴巴的時候吐出舌頭把它引進去，然後才讓嘴唇閉合起來吃下那些醬狀的奶，再慢慢地把茶匙抽出來。

 

Sam吞下口中的唾液，目光鎖在Dean那雙以男性來說過份豐厚和紅潤得性感的唇上，他為自己此刻的期待感到愧疚以及興奮著。也許是因為尷尬，Dean顯得有些急躁，幾口之後留下了一點在嘴邊，奶白色的優格似乎快要流落，但他注意到了，於是伸出舌頭把它們舔回去。Sam無法自制地隨之舔唇。

 

Medea清脆的輕笑聲贏回Sam的注意力，他像被嚇到的狗一樣扭頭看，發現Medea已經不再照顧她的黃瓜。她向Sam展露出鼓勵的微笑，讓他讀她的唇，緩慢地說了一句無聲的”enjoy your show”｡

 

Sam露出被寵愛了的笑容，視線回到Dean身上。這是讓Dean尷尬的好處——他不看向任何人，意思也是他不會知道任何人正看著他。所以當他的舌頭忙著跟茶匙纏綿的時候，Sam可是光明正大地觀賞著。

 

Dean享受他的優格時非常地迷人，但讓Sam完全勃起的是接下來的畫面——那碗小小的優格很快所剩無幾，Dean乾脆把茶匙丟掉，舌頭探進塑膠碗裡把殘餘的優格抹下來，Sam可不會讓自己錯過那靈活的器官在白色醬狀裡勾畫的瞬間，然後給他的脊椎送進一陣顫抖。

 

計時器的響聲把兄弟倆都嚇倒了，Sam從椅子上跳起來，而Dean幾乎把優格碗丟出去。

 

「我，呃，我正要喝我的啤酒。」Sam把計時器按停了以後便沒有再看向Dean，雖然他的身體仍然面向著他，挺立的陰莖正渴求地指著那哥哥。

  
  


「我的局，再一次的。」最後擲骰子的Medea哼哼著說，她忽略了一旁正發出不甘心的吼聲的Dean轉向Sam，「舔我的趾頭直至我說夠了。」她舉起一隻腳在Sam面前晃動。

 

「我總覺得你本來就知道我不是這方面的愛好者。」Sam皺著眉，懷疑地看著她。

 

「當然。只是想讓你喝更多酒而已。」Medea溫順地把腳放下來，倒了一杯龍舌蘭給他。

 

「好吧，那就如你所願。」Sam微笑著把酒喝掉。

 

「看看誰交到朋友了？」Dean挑起眉毛，故意讓自己的聲音聽起來充滿妒意。

 

「聽聽那個偷偷贏到一場口交的人是怎麼說的。」Sam不遑多讓地反駁。

 

「好了，男孩們，誰是下一局的莊家？我得到一個一、一、四，相信你們不會比我少。」Medea在短暫的沉默後插進兩人的對話之間，手裡把玩著幾顆骰子。

 

很悲哀地，Sam的數字比Medea還小，但Dean得到了三個五。

 

「終於！」Dean激動地擊打桌面，本來已經輸得興致缺缺的他就像突然起死回生一樣跳起來。

 

「好吧，恭喜。所以你的命令是甚麼？」Sam看著一跳一跳的哥哥不禁失笑，他努力讓自己看起來不會像在嘲笑。

 

「等我一分鐘。」Dean飛快地溜走了，Sam和Medea交換了一個眼神，Medea聳聳肩低頭喝她剛剛給自己倒的青檸水。

 

Dean很快回來，帶著一堆色彩繽紛的……性玩具。

 

「告訴我你計劃了多久。」Sam難以置信地看著哥哥放在桌上的各種道具，有些甚至是他無法想像用法的。

 

「自從你們一直佔著贏家位置開始？」Dean聳著肩把他的收藏品都放好，「這是我的挑戰：選一件，使用它三分鐘。」

 

Sam的臉隨即抽搐了一下，「我不會做這個。」他幾乎後退了一步。

 

「好吧，我不強迫你。」Dean飛快地倒了一杯龍舌蘭並遞給Sam。

 

「哦不不不不，Sam，你不能這樣做。你已經跳過上一個挑戰了，這樣完全沒有樂趣，你正在毀掉這遊戲。」Medea迅速地拿走Dean手上的酒，「現在，如果你無法從這些裡面找到一件喜歡的，我知道這些都是女士用，我會建議你拿這個。」她丟給Sam一個大概三隻姆指般大小、紫色的迷你震動器，尖端是一個他並不想知道但仍然不幸地知道其用途的小倒勾。

 

Sam猶豫地接過那個震動器，看看它又看看Medea。

 

「這是個遊戲，你得按著遊戲規則來進行。」Medea鼓勵道。

 

Sam輕輕嘆了口氣——不是懊惱的那種——然後點點頭，「好吧，你說得對，如果不按規則就不好玩了。」

 

Medea滿意地向Sam送去一個微笑。她為自己挑選了一根按摩棒，那根被突點覆滿一半的，有一個小小的分支在根部。然後她俐落地脫掉身上僅餘的衣物，她的貼身褲和內褲，並把自己安置在桌上，張開雙腿。

 

「嗯哼，這裡有人充滿野心呢。」Dean讚賞地挑眉。

 

「我只選擇最好的。」Medea拉出慵懶而性感的聲音，舌頭劃過按摩棒的莖身，令Dean打了一個興奮的哆嗦。她轉向Sam，「加入我們的全裸隊伍吧？」

 

Sam聳聳肩，把襯衣脫下來丟到一旁的椅子上。

 

「接住。」Dean丟給Sam一個小瓶子，後者完美地接住，「潤滑劑是給你的，我實在是太體貼了。」無視Sam的婊子臉，他又在桌上翻找了一下，「噢，還有這個，我可不想弄髒這些好東西。」

 

看著手上的潤滑劑和保險套，Sam的臉有一會兒變得更臭，但當他跳到桌子上坐著的時候就被緊張取代了。才稍稍冷靜下來的陰莖在空氣中跳動了一下，他把震動器裝進保險套裡，猶豫地拿起潤滑劑。

 

Medea在Sam手上取得了一點潤滑劑，份量剛好覆蓋了震動棒的莖身。Sam也在他的﹙技術上是他哥哥的﹚震動器上抹上一層潤滑劑，然後把剩餘的都粗暴地弄在胯下。當他的手指沿著會陰從雙球底下滑到緊閉著的穴口時他猶豫地停下了，他小心翼翼地偷看Dean的方向，而當他發現Dean根本沒在看這邊時一陣複雜的感覺在身體深處浮起來，Sam閉上雙眼深吸了一口氣，然後把沾滿黏稠液體的指頭塞進去。

 

老實說，這種失去肛門童貞的方式完全脫離了Sam任何一種預期之外。想到等一下還要把一件性玩具放進去，而且是在Dean的眼皮子下做，Sam就強烈地哆嗦了一下。

 

「女孩們，準備好了吧？」Dean揶揄說，就在Sam看，好吧，因為某些原因，怒視著他的時候，「那麼我們要計時了，從……現在開始。」

 

Medea爽快地開始了。她用按摩棒磨蹭外陰，毫不吝嗇地讓男孩們聽到自己享受的呻吟聲，然後才開始慢慢滑進體內。

 

Sam按下震動器的開關，強震的感覺令他的手發麻，他拿著震動器摸索到了自己的性器下，在震動器碰上會陰的位置時他又嚇得馬上拿開了一點。

 

見鬼了。

 

Sam的性生活從來就沒有這麼多姿多采過，他與之前的女伴也從未使用過任何的性玩具，是的他知道很多，但也只是知道而已，他以前就不曾追求過刺激的情趣——所以他被震動器的驚人觸感嚇到了。

 

「怎麼了，Sammy，你要退縮也是可以的呀。」Dean注意到Sam的停頓，他訕笑著用「我就知道你做不到」的語氣嘲弄道。

 

Sam瞪了Dean一眼。他不服輸地繼續他的挑戰，他把震動器直接塞到穴口，屏住呼吸嘗試放鬆並讓它慢慢地埋入已經充分潤滑的洞裡。

 

在震動器進入的時候，強烈震動的酥麻感從那一圈的括約肌傳來，令Sam的腰忍不住抽搐了幾下，這種說不上來的快感實在太奇怪卻又美妙。

 

Sam的目光不安地到處遊走，一種莫名其妙的期待感伴隨著羞恥感令他坐立難安。他的視線在無意中落到了Dean的下半身，他的哥哥張開雙腿坐在椅子上，挺立的陰莖前端冒出一點晶瑩的分秘物，他差點就讓呻吟聲跑出來了——Sam當然知道令Dean如此興奮的是Medea的表演，但天啊，在他還是全裸﹑完全打開下半身﹑還有一個震動器插在身體裡的姿態時，這種畫面實在性感得無法言喻了。

 

Sam瞥了一眼身旁的Medea。她正用一隻手支撐著身體，另一隻手抓著按摩棒的末端以平穩的速度抽插自己，像有磁力一樣的低吟聲一陣陣地漏出來。他有點懷疑她是不是正職當成人片女星的，畢竟可以這麼自在地在別人眼前撫摸自己還能肆意享受的女性，也是大膽得過份了。

 

相比起來Sam覺得自己真是太遜了，當身邊的女伴正大膽地表演時自己卻像個小女孩一樣臉紅成西紅柿一樣，手也因為緊張而微微顫抖。

 

莫名感到不甘的Sam咬咬下唇猛地把震動器塞到更深的位置，是震動的小倒勾正好頂在他體內一個微妙的位置——Sam不確定他是否找到了自己的前列腺，但是他能感覺到下半身一陣收縮，恥骨肌馬上繃緊了起來，就像電流在一瞬間穿梭過全身一樣的酥麻感，從未體驗過的快感令他的身體不由自主地經歷了兩秒強烈的﹑類似尿顫的抖動。

 

「呼……啊。」再也抑壓不住的低吟聲從Sam的喉嚨裡傳出來，當他意識到的時候發現自己已經仰起頭﹑雙眼緊閉，他微微喘息著張開眼睛，映入眼簾的是Dean看著他若有所思的笑臉。

 

Sam又氣又羞地移開了視線，靜靜平伏了自己的呼吸。

 

「不能偷懶啊，Sammy。」Dean用拉長的語氣笑說。

 

這樣真的不妙啊。Sam把震動器轉了一下角度避開那個位置，但這個動作也讓他抽了一口氣。

 

Sam用眼角的餘光偷瞄他的哥哥，而Dean已經把注意力再次放在Medea身上了，他鬆一口氣的同時也覺得有一點的不甘心。夾住震動器的手慢慢動起來，他抿著嘴唇不讓自己發出聲音，但粗啞的呼吸聲仍然藏不住，除了屁股那裡傳來的快感外就只能感受到自己胸口的起伏。

 

那個倒勾非常的危險。而Sam把這個怪在Medea身上。

  
  


計時器的響聲把Sam嚇得差點跳起來，在第一次響聲時就飛快地把震動器拔出來。最危險的是他剛剛竟然有射精的衝動了，才他媽的三分鐘。

 

「那可真是有趣。」Dean一口灌下他的啤酒，剛剛完成了這場演出的二人拋媚眼道。於是Sam強迫自己表現得冷靜地對哥哥擺臉色，並決定以後也不要再碰這些會震動的小玩意，至少不要用在自己身上。

 

「謝謝誇獎。」Medea的聲音聽起來帶著喘息，她的笑容染上一層尚未消退的快感，眼神仍然充滿欲求。Sam低著頭默默希望自己看起來不像她。

 

「現在，誰準備好下一回合了？」Dean充滿興致地拿起骰子在兩人面前晃動。

 

把剛才用過的東西隨意地攤在桌上，三人都擲了骰子，Dean幸運地再次得到了最大的數字。

 

「天，你不能讓我們先休息一下嗎？」Medea誇張地表現出疲態，作勢就要倒在椅子上。

 

「我完全能夠應付。」Sam眼神無辜地看著她。

 

「你真是他媽的魔鬼。」Medea戲謔道。

 

「對，我還曾經是路西法呢。」Sam笑著聳了聳肩。

 

「嘿！我還在這裡呢。」Dean抗議道，卻換來Sam一個「那又如何」的挑眉，他沉默了一會，「好吧。既然你們這麼友好了，那就給我再來一場表演吧。」

 

「Sammy，」Dean慵懶地說，突然被點名的Sam幾乎感到背後一陣惡寒，「我給你五分鐘，盡你最大的努力在不插入的前提下讓Medea高潮。成功的話我和她喝。」

 

「哇喔。」Medea吃吃笑著露出驚喜的表情，「是不是我們太友好讓你吃醋了？所以現在你要把我們送上擂台？」

 

Sam只是暗自慶幸他不需要再在Dean面前做甚麼自瀆的表演了，不然他可能會被取笑一輩子的早洩男，「好吧，來做這個。」

 

  
  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

事實上，Dean感到十分欽佩。

 

Medea正躺在桌子上放聲尖叫，手指插進兩腿之間的Sam的頭髮裡面，腿和腰都在抽搐，看起來就在瘋狂的快感裡掙扎著。Dean所在的距離和角度都不足以看清Sam的舌頭正在做甚麼，但他不禁嚥下一口口水，上一次他看見一個女性被逗得爽成這樣是多久以前的事呢？看來他的書呆子老弟意外地在這方面可是一個高手咧。這讓Dean受到了一點打擊。

 

「那裡，那裡……噢幹，哦……」Medea語無論次地咕噥著，身體在桌上扭動，乳房都在顫動，手也在推開或拉近Sam之間掙扎著。

 

滋滋的水聲讓Dean知道Sam的手指正在Medea體內猛烈攪動，Medea突然繃緊了身體，反射似地要從Sam手中逃開，「不不不不不，我不……」她發出像是悲鳴的呻吟，而Sam空閒的手抓緊了她令她沒有後退的機會。

 

眼看Sam快要成功了，此時計時器的響聲卻插入二人之間，Sam沒有馬上停下，而Medea幾乎是同時的發出帶哭腔的尖叫，她的全身就像痙攣般強烈顫抖，她的腰弓起來完全離開了桌面。

 

Medea的尖叫和計時器的聲音響徹了整個地堡，維持有接近十秒。

 

當Dean把計時器關掉，Medea慢慢平伏過來時，Sam才從白晢的大腿之間抬起頭，晶瑩的黏液沾滿了Sam的下巴，在Medea的私處之間牽出一條細絲。Sam也有些喘，他撥開擋在眼前的碎髮，把唇邊的液體舔掉。

 

Dean停頓了一下。他可真有個性感的弟弟啊。

 

「那能計算在內嗎？」Sam深呼吸一會之後問道。

 

「不。」躺在桌上的Medea頭髮散亂﹑眼神迷離，虛弱地回答，「我在時限過後才開始的高潮，所以我贏了。」

 

Sam看起來有點懊惱，他求助地看向Dean，用手抹走殘留在他的鬍渣上的黏液。

 

「我站在Medea那邊。」Dean聳聳肩，「的確是計時器先響的。」

 

Sam發出挫敗的吼聲，拿起一杯龍舌蘭喝掉了。

 

「但無論如何謝謝你。這大概是我人生裡最棒的五次高潮中的其中一次。」Medea撐起上半身，潮紅的臉拉出一個意猶未盡的微笑。

 

「對，我會說是一場精彩的表演。」Dean附和道。

 

「哈。」Sam挑了挑眉，掛上一張雖然懷疑但亦有點自豪的表情。Dean是真的﹑真的很少會直接誇獎他。

  
  
  
  


他們又開始了下一局，而這次的莊家又回到Medea身上。

 

「感謝上帝。我就想休息一下。」Medea倒回去桌上，「嗯哼，我想想。」

 

「這次該不會是放Sam和我上擂台了吧？」Dean豫猶地說，那女獵人馬上轉頭看著他，饒有興趣的臉就像寫著真是不錯的主意，於是Dean急忙地擺了擺手，「開玩笑的，拜託不要當真……」

 

「好吧，Dean，那麼這個挑戰是給你的。」Medea意味深長地看著他，「蒙起雙眼，親吻任何我放在你嘴邊的身體部位，直至我說足夠了。」

 

「嗯，我接受挑戰了。」聽起來也不是甚麼艱難的任務，Dean可不抗拒親吻女性的任何一個部位，所以他爽快地回應了。

 

Medea向Sam投去一個微笑，而那令Sam感到一陣微妙的預感。然後她拿來一撮黑布，把給Dean蒙眼的工作交給他的弟弟。

 

Sam緊張地把黑布圍繞在Dean的視線高度，他大概能猜到Medea在打的主意了，這女人是真的打算讓他把欲望完全暴露在Dean眼前嗎？而且他無法分辨她到底是想要幫自己一把還是純粹為了樂趣。

 

Medea讓Dean留在椅子上坐著，彎身靠近他的臉，「現在，不要偷看喔。第一個挑戰來了。」她把嘴唇輕輕印在他的唇上。

 

「當然。」Dean微微一笑，探了探頭讓雙唇完全覆上對方。

 

Dean的親吻是一如以往地柔軟而深情的，跟他一向的行事作風以及吃相恰恰相反，他對待女性的嘴唇就像捧著一件易碎物品一樣小心溫柔，有時輕如搔癢的蹭動總能令女伴感覺如珠至寶，假如你問他的床伴對他印象最深刻的是什麼，答案都是他的吻。

 

在綿軟甜膩的吻結束後，Medea輕撫Dean的臉作為讚賞，然後把手掌貼在他的唇上，「下一個。」她隨即感覺到掌心裡蠕動的唇瓣。

 

掌心的吻是舒適的同時帶著令人期待又難耐的癢，但那維持了不久，在Dean用舌尖沿著Medea的手紋游走時那女獵人突然抽回手，讓Dean的舌頭眷戀地停留了在空氣中。

 

「記得你的任務嗎？」Medea輕柔地﹑小聲地說。

 

Dean點了點頭，舔了一下上唇。

 

Medea微笑著轉身看著Sam，以唇語說了一句「過來」，Sam有些慌張地搖搖頭。Medea擺出一張「我該拿你怎麼辦呢」的表情，吐出一個輕得難以聽見的嘆息，直接走前拉住了Sam的手。

 

剛開始Sam是想反抗的，但他的雙腿就像著了魔一樣不受理性控制地順著Medea的帶領走到Dean面前然後停下，感謝上帝他停了，要是再多走兩步他的陰莖就會甩到他的哥哥臉上，不，假如Medea要讓Dean親吻他的陰莖呢？Dean一定會馬上識破，然後一邊喊著噁心﹑責怪他為何要配合Medea的詭主意一邊遠離他的。然則，Sam正因為這個他的陰莖可能即將放到他的哥哥嘴上的想法感到害怕又興奮。

 

但事實上都是Sam過慮了，Medea只是輕輕托了一下Dean的下巴令他抬頭並命令他稍微把身體傾前，接著安靜地繞到Dean身後，示意Sam把手遞上來。Sam把雙手交給Medea，後者把那雙手放在肩上，然後壓下前者的上半身，他先是配合地彎下身，但他的乳首快將碰上椅子上的人的唇瓣時他驚慌地抬頭看著Medea，不過他還是遲了，Dean的嘴巴還是找到了他。

 

Medea把食指放在唇邊示意安靜，向Sam抛了個媚眼。

 

Sam咬著下唇低下頭，Dean已經不疑有他地把他的乳頭含進口裡，他能做的所有事就只有提醒自己不能作聲，甚至一聲喘息也是禁止的。

 

Dean的嘴唇是柔軟而有彈性的，就像每一次Sam觀賞過他哥哥的接吻戲裡他所想像的一樣——只是更棒。Dean豐潤的唇磨蹭著他的乳暈，時而是細碎的啄吻，時而把突起的乳尖吸進嘴巴裡。Medea間中會發出綿軟的呻吟聲而那總是鼓勵了Dean讓他更賣力，她能感覺到按在自己肩上那雙手的顫抖，以及手的主人因為強忍著隨時都要洩漏出來的呻吟而暴現的額上的青筋。

 

當Dean的舌頭正式碰上Sam的乳首時，Medea覺得這張門票也是值了，Sam同時混雜著快感和壓抑的臉真是該死的性感，他的眉頭緊鎖，張開嘴巴貪婪地吸入盡可能多的空氣，但同時亦控制著不要讓呼吸發出聲音，他的雙眼為了留意Dean的動向而勉強地張著，然而眼前的畫面只是令他愈發難耐。

 

Sam知道從生理結構上來說男性的乳頭的確是比較敏感的，這真是他媽的太不公平了。他甚至能夠感覺到自己的乳頭在Dean嘴巴裡發脹得生痛。

 

Medea留意到Dean放在椅柄上的手動了動正要抬起來，顯然Sam也看到了，因為他僵硬而慌張地後退了一點，「Ah-ah，不能摸，Dean。」

 

「做得好。」Medea同時讚許了Dean和Sam，然後把弟弟推開，小心地回到哥哥的面前，把掌心貼在他的臉頰輕撫他的耳後，「準備好下一個了？」

 

「隨時。」Dean咧嘴笑說。

 

Medea把Dean的手從椅柄上移開，在他的耳邊叮囑他不能動手，再指示Sam把一邊的膝蓋架在椅柄上。Sam懷疑地順從了，他用唇語問Medea搞甚麼鬼，但也只換來一個曖昧的假笑。Medea這次站在Sam的身旁，她用一隻手撈住Sam的陰莖，另一隻手輕輕搖Dean的頭按下來直至他的鼻尖碰在面前的大腿根部。Sam差點倒抽了一口氣。

 

Sam轉頭向Medea投去一個求助的眼神，Medea只是回以俏皮的微笑，而Dean已經開始了他的嘴唇在Sam的大腿上的冒險——天啊。能夠保持著這個姿勢站著對Sam來說已經是一件創舉了。

 

Dean在Sam的大腿內側肌肉上輕輕吸吮，舌尖間中曖昧地撩過那上面的皮膚，Sam的背肌就會像被靜電刺麻了一樣有一瞬間的繃緊，但是他努力放鬆大腿的肌肉以致它嚐起來不那麼像一條結實的男性大腿，雖然他不確定這有沒有效果，幸運的是Medea的身體以女性標準來說也相當的結實。

 

可能是Medea演繹的低吟和喘息聲鼓勵了Dean，他在Sam大腿上的動作變得更大膽了，他的舌頭在敏感的皮膚上畫著圓圈，鼻子磨蹭Sam的腹股溝。Sam突然失去平衡力，他在倒下之前迅速地伸手搭在Medea肩上支撐著自己，Medea穩住了他，在他的手腕上落下一個小小的吻，而他的陰莖在她手裡跳動了一下。

 

Sam看了Medea一眼，臉上是帶著苦惱的表情。

 

Dean對這兩人在他頭上發生的事懵然不知，但他把剛剛感覺到的震動解讀成了自己的成就，舌頭在大片皮膚上猛地劃過。Sam的喉嚨收縮了一下，他抬起頭嚥下一口口水同時也嚥下一聲呻吟，稍微鎮定過後才把視線放回自己的胯下留意他的哥哥的動態。

 

然而這時Dean的手慢慢地攀上自己的性器，握著那根挺立的陰莖，開始安撫它。Medea發出感興趣的笑聲。

 

不不不不這太多了。Sam幾乎絕望地閉上雙眼，他僵硬的手在Medea肩上捏了捏。

 

不過他馬上就後悔沒有好好看著了。Dean的吻激烈起來，他的嘴唇稍稍用上力度印在Sam的腿上，濡濕柔軟的舌頭接著落在腹股溝上，Sam防不勝防，突然的快感﹑痕癢感﹑緊張感像一盒子裝滿了電流的驚喜一樣在他的腦子裡炸開來，他無助地用力捏了一下Medea的肩膀並讓一個再也抑壓不住的呻吟在喉嚨深處擠出來——

 

Sam不記得自己有沒有為Medea的反應能力驚嘆過，如果沒有的話他現在就要這麼做。Medea立即發出了一聲響亮的呻吟，聽起來真的很舒服那種，完全蓋過了Sam的聲音。

 

滿臉通紅的Sam踉蹌了一下，他直接把重心向後放，跌出了Dean可觸及的範圍。

 

於是Medea敏捷地移到Sam本來的位置，她抹了一把口水在自己的腹股溝上讓它足夠濡濕，看起來就像剛剛被舔弄過，「好孩子。」她摸摸Dean的臉，語氣裡帶著一點戲謔，然而Sam總覺得這句話是對他說的。

 

Medea解開了蒙眼的布，Dean眨眨眼慢慢適應地堡的光線，Sam彆扭地試圖躲到Dean的視線範圍外，但Medea的身體太小，他的身體太大，最後他只是靠在桌子邊上喝起青檸水來。

 

「回復得像新的一樣，」Medea伸展了一下身體，「休息局完了，男孩們，下一輪可不能這麼慵懶囉。」

 

「休息局。」Sam皺著眉重複了Medea的說辭。

 

「當然。」Medea向Sam投以一個狡黠的假笑。

 

「我覺得我又錯過了些甚麼。」Dean的目光懷疑地在兩人之間游移，Sam聳聳肩別過頭，而Medea只是拿起骰子塞到他手中，「你沒有。你先來吧，猛獸。」

 

Dean仍然有點疑惑，不過無論如何他還是擲了骰子，然後是Medea，最後是Sam。再一次的，Medea得到了最大的數字。

 

「到底怎麼可能？」Dean誇張地做出攤手的動作，看著眼前Medea擲出的三個六，「你得告訴我這是怎麼做到的。」他一臉認真而誠懇地看進她的眼睛。

 

「單純的運氣太好吧。」Medea嫵媚一笑，突然看向Sam。

 

噢不。Sam覺得不妙，而這再也不是預感了，他是知道Medea的腦子裡就是躺著一個詭主意，現在正要爬出來了。

 

「五分鐘，Sam。」Medea模仿Dean挑戰Sam去讓她高潮時的語氣，「在這五分鐘裡給你哥展示你無與倫比的口技吧。」

 

「哇喔，小姑娘，我想這裡一定有甚麼誤會。」最快反應過來的是Dean，「你怎麼覺得Sam會接受這個挑戰？我是說，如果可以享受一場美妙的口交，我可不介意對象是個男的，但Sam？不，我對我弟弟的性傾向可有信心了，這個正經的大男孩可是鋼鐵般的直——」

 

有時候Sam真的覺得自己衝動得可怕。大部份的時間他都是相當理性的，但當Dean擺出這種「我是大哥哥我說的都對」的態度時他實在無法停止自己恨這個哥哥，他可能會做任何事去對抗，他的意思是，他甚至試過為了抗議Dean的控制狂性格而美其名拯救世界犧牲自己，還有甚麼值得驚訝的。

 

「好吧，我接受挑戰。」

 

「看吧？我就說不可能——等等，甚麼？」Dean猛地回頭看著Sam。

 

「不就是個遊戲，為甚麼不行？」Sam故作不在意地聳聳肩。

 

「但你……」Dean嚇得詞窮了，突然像是想到甚麼似地瞇著眼看著Sam，然後把臉埋進手掌裡，「你在跟我開玩笑吧。Sam，你已經不是叛逆期的小男孩了。」

 

「哈。」Sam不屑道。

 

「哇喔。」Medea驚喜地挑了挑眉，「雖然聽不明白你們耍的甚麼花槍，但既然Sam這麼爽快，那就好辦了。」

 

「我能說不嗎？」Dean不死心地問。

 

「不，挑戰者說了算。」Medea搖搖頭，「而且我沒聽錯的話剛剛你是說不介意對象的。」

 

「我不……那只是個假設而已。」Dean洩氣地說，他有頭痛的錯覺了，他伸手揉了一下自己的額角。

 

「準備好了嗎？我要開始計時了。」Medea揮一揮手機，對Sam說。

 

「說真的，Sam，你確定要做這個嗎？」Dean用求饒的眼神看著Sam，後者只是哼哼著向他挑眉。

 

「我的天。」Dean難以置信地嘆了口氣，靠在桌子邊上站著，仰起頭閉上雙眼，「拜託不要告訴我我得看著，這已經很瘋狂了。」

 

「當然，這個隨便你。」Sam搶在應該是定立規則的Medea前面說，語氣帶著隱隱的慍怒。Dean也許是太震驚了沒有察覺，倒是Medea像看到了好戲一樣吹了口口哨。

 

Dean能夠感知到Sam靠近了他，他感覺到他的弟弟在他跟前，大概是跪著的。他的心臟跳得飛快，他的手微微顫抖，他全身的毛孔都豎起來，他太過緊張以致於，噢，他的小兄弟也許有一點點委靡了。

 

然而沒有人留給他更多緊張的時間，柔軟的觸感突然就覆上了他的陰莖的前端，他倒抽了一口氣，全身包括他的性器都跳動了一下。對於對方可能還會臨時退縮然後告訴他嘿，兄弟，那當然是玩兒你罷了的想法在一瞬間煙消雲散，他只能把心裡那句「見鬼了」默默地硬吞下去，然後告訴自己不要太在意你的老二上那根舌頭是屬於你弟的。

 

「操。」在Sam的舌頭開始繞著Dean的龜頭畫圈時，他的腦裡只剩下這句咒罵。他試著不要讓腦裡出現任何畫面告訴他他的弟弟在對他的陰莖做甚麼，但豐富的經驗令他單憑下半身的感覺就能模擬出給他口交的人的動作了——他試圖想像一個美女在給他口交，但幻想裡模糊的長髮大胸部女性一次又一次地隨著快感變成留著濃密鬢角﹑妹妹頭，擁有一雙結實胸肌的Sam Winchester。

 

緊咬著莖身的唇瓣一點一點地推前，舌面粗糙而濕潤的觸感滑過龜頭伸展到莖身下方時也給Dean的脊椎送去一陣顫栗，他用力吸了一口氣盡力讓自己的吐息顯得不那麼急躁，然而Sam就像有意作弄他一樣選擇這個時候收緊口腔把他的整根吸進深處，「哦，他媽的耶穌基督。」他咬著牙在牙縫裡咒罵以取代尖叫。

 

Dean覺得Sam的舌根就是在跟他開玩笑，它向上頂起來跟上顎一起擠壓他的前端的動作令他簡單無法相信Sam是第一次吸一根老二……等等，他的確是第一次，對吧？在Dean腦袋裡，嘴巴裡含著陰莖的Sam的影像突然變得更鮮明了，剎那間他滿身雞皮疙瘩，對於Sam可能瞞著他曾經跟某個男性有過一些活色生香的床上經驗這個想法讓他感到恐慌，同時也莫名其妙地興奮。

 

撐在桌子上的雙手顫抖著，Dean必需不斷提醒自己才能克制著想要抬腰把自己頂進Sam的深處的衝動，他咬著下唇，然後他的陰莖重新暴露到空氣中，Sam放開了他。Dean這才發現自己剛剛基本上是屏住呼吸的，他馬上張開口吸了一大口氣，好像潛入水中數分鐘後終於重獲呼吸一樣。

 

就在Dean仍然努力為自己的肺部補充氧氣時，Sam的嘴巴移到性器底下，他的手攀上哥哥的大腿，純粹為了令動作穩定，但Dean還是被嚇到了。Sam把囊袋吸進口中，舌尖輕輕撥動它，Dean再次倒吸了一口氣，也許他也沒有注意到自己雙腿顫抖著張得更大﹑身體本能地尋求更多的快感。

 

於是Sam受到了激勵，他已經把球狀的部份完全塞進口裡，他的舌頭接著探出嘴巴外，舌尖頂在Dean的會陰不斷摩擦，Dean打了個哆嗦，發出一聲舒服的低吟。

 

Dean無法自已，過去有過一夜激情的女孩兒中口技不錯的也不少，當然Sam不是最好的，但在別的女孩面前被自己的弟弟吸得爽翻天這個認知實在激發了他對於背德感和羞恥感的全新看法，那即使是感覺錯誤，也是一個火辣的錯誤。

 

所以當Sam出奇不意地打開嘴巴放過被吸得像要發漲的囊袋，並且回到陰莖前端，Dean才意識到他的雙眼已經睜開，眼前不再是想像中的畫面，而是貨真價實的﹑Sam把他的陰莖吸進嘴裡的景像。

 

「哦shit。」在Sam把嘴唇盡力伸展並把一半以上的莖身包裹起來時，Dean被「這真是爽得無與倫比」以及「不這是你的弟弟」的兩種矛盾想法相迫而出現的複雜情緒帶動，忘記了控制聲線便咒罵起來。

 

當然Sam不可能聽不見。事實是他聽見了而且，出於反射，他抬眼看了Dean的臉，而那是當他正在吸緊嘴巴同時把那根陰莖緩緩抽出來時。他們的目光對上了，對於Dean來說是看到自己的弟弟在給他口交而慌亂失措的尷尬，對Sam的方面來說則是看到自己的哥哥——他覬覦已久的哥哥——因為他而露出被快感淹沒的表情所以興奮起來，他們都沒有維持對視，Dean又抬起了他的頭，Sam又低頭專注地處理口裡的工作。

 

一旁的Medea可看樂了，她的坐姿換了又換，怎麼調整還是感覺難以安坐，最後她看了看手機上的計時器，已經接近5分鐘，「好了，男孩們，」她按下停止鍵，「忘掉那個遊戲吧。」

 

Dean的陰莖仍然躺在Sam的口腔裡，前端頂著細小的食道口，他聽見了Medea的話，下半身無力地後退﹑想要逃離溫暖濕潤的嘴巴，「停，已經完了，Sammy。」

 

「不，繼續。」Medea一邊說一邊爬到桌上，Dean的後面，她抱著Dean，胸部完全壓在他背上，她的臉湊近他的脖子，親吻落在那上面。

 

於是Sam並沒有停下來。相反地，他更賣力了，用力吸緊的動作使他的臉頰凹陷下去，口腔內形成接近真空的狀態，舌頭緩緩蠕動摩擦著，Dean被這突如其來的攻勢嚇倒了，低吼般的舒服呻吟聲隨之而起。

 

Medea滿意地笑著舐舔Dean的後頸，她愛撫著Dean的胸肌﹑肩膀﹑手臂，最後到了他的手，她輕輕勾著他的尾指拉向自己，「把你的手給我。」她貼在他的耳朵下說，然後把那隻手帶到自己的下身，Dean的手指聽命找到了兩腿間柔軟有彈性的肉唇，中指向著中間的突起按下去。

 

女性胸部的觸感在Dean背上按摩，他的手指溺在沾滿愛液的﹑濕漉漉的肉穴外游走，只有一隻手在支撐著身體，張開的雙腿之間還有他的弟弟——Sam天殺的口交天才Winchester——正在用，對，引用Medea的原話，無與倫比的口技來吸他的陰莖，而且見鬼的他還真的有想射精的衝動了。

 

Medea在Dean的耳畔小聲呻吟，本來停在Dean的腹肌上的手溜到腹股溝上，沿著那道線條滑到大腿內側，最後攀上Sam的頭上，手指插進柔順的髮絲裡。

 

她把Dean想做卻強忍下來沒有做的事交付給自己——她用力把Sam的頭按向他的下體，欣賞他愉悅的呻吟聲，直至Sam發出因為被嗆到而無法壓制的痛苦聲音，她才放鬆了手，但隨即帶動Sam快速吞吐，就按照Dean喜愛的節奏。

 

然後Dean的低吟變成帶嘶聲的低吼，他的呼吸急速如Sam的擺動，最後他猛地抽回停留在Medea陰部的手指，掙脫了Medea按在Sam頭髮裡的手掌，咆哮著推開了Sam的頭。精液幾乎是在陰莖離開口腔的同時噴發出來，盡管Dean已經把Sam推得遠遠的，然而他的下巴﹑脖子還有胸前還是準確地接收了白濁的黏液。

 

Dean臉上的紅潮比起高潮留下的溫度更像是苦惱的，背德的罪惡感侵襲著他，就像年輕時剛學會自慰那陣子每一次無法自拔地高潮過後又會出現羞愧感一樣。

 

於是他聽見Medea對Sam下達「過來」的指令後也只是茫然地看著Sam爬上來跟她分享一個混合了他的精液的吻，甚至在Sam把頭擱在他的肩上享受Medea獻上的手淫時不敢動彈，任由Sam咬著他的肩膊射出來的精液濺到他的肚子和大腿上。

 

「我需要洗澡。」他們都安靜地平整過自己的呼吸後，頭仍然埋在Dean的肩膊上的Sam說。

 

「我們全都需要洗澡。」Medea現在的聲音是女性獨有的﹑從性愛得到滿足後綿軟而性感的聲音，她從Dean背上爬起來準備離開桌面。

 

「幸運的是我們有好幾個浴室。Sam，帶她找個乾淨一點的房間。」Dean用一條手臂推開掛在他身上的Sam，甚至沒有看對方一眼便直接向自己的房間走去。

 

Sam沉默地看著Dean離開的背影鑽進走廊裡，扶著Medea回到地面上，拿了幾片面紙隨便地抹掉身上已經氧化成透明的黏液，而Medea看著他，挑了挑眉，「你在生氣？」

 

「有一點。但不是對你。」Sam找回自己的褲子，不打算穿內褲便把腳伸了進去。

 

「好吧。老實說我根本沒想到你真的會做，我只是覺得看你們拌嘴實在太有趣了。」Medea聳聳肩，把上衣套在身上然後尋找自己的內褲，她注意到Sam沒有回應，他只是默默地把亂丟一地的衣服，他自己的跟Dean的，都撿起來準備下一次洗衣日時處理掉。Medea走向他溫柔地輕拍他的手臂，「你們會很好的，相信我。」

 

Sam拉出一個勉強的微笑，把手裡的衣服捏成一個球，「來吧，我們的客房可是多得發慌。」

 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

翌日早上，Sam如常緊貼他的健康生活時間表起了床。

 

這個時候Dean還沒起床是相當正常的事，而Sam當然也不會去打擾他，但Medea可能已經起來了，這次辦案期間Sam每天一大早外出買早餐給Dean和自己的時候都會在前往旅館附近的餐館或便利店時遇到Medea。所以他洗漱過後直接往她的房間走去，看看他們的客人想要怎樣的早餐。

 

他敲了門，等了一會還沒有得到回應。

 

「Medea？你醒了嗎？」Sam稍微提高音量，試探地問，又小心地再敲敲門，他把耳朵貼在門上，沒有聽見任何動靜。

 

門是帶鎖的，但是它沒有被鎖起來，於是Sam慢慢地打開門探頭進去，發現房間裡沒有人。

 

Medea的背包在房間裡，還有幾件衣服零散地搭在床上，Sam剔除了她已經離開的可能性，不過保險起見他還是檢查了大門，那裡沒有人進出過的痕跡——當然他們不會讓一個自稱獵人但幾天前還只是個分享了一夜情的陌生女性隨便地在他們的地堡自出自入，這是基本的戒備。大廳也沒有Medea的影子，Sam又檢查了廚房和每一個盛洗室，都是沒有人的。

 

這可就尷尬了。倒不是說Sam覺得Medea有甚麼可疑的，但當你邀請一個剛認識的新朋友到家裡但第二天早上她卻不見蹤影，這不論是誰都會擔心吧。

 

Sam看看時間，決定先跟Dean報告這件事。

 

「Dean，你知不知道——」溫家兄弟倆的相處之道之其一，正常情況下他們從來不敲對方的門，敲門是代表他們吵架了，或者有甚麼嚴重事態。所以Sam只是如常地打開他哥哥的房間門不客氣地闖進去，但話未說完就驚訝地停在門邊了。

 

光溜溜的女性身體正跪在床上，嘴巴裡含著一根陰莖，陰莖的主人正以相反的方向躺在床上，臉被身上女性的屁股完全遮蓋了。

 

「噢，早安，Sammy。」Dean悠閒地從Medea身下探出頭來，滿臉水光。他看起不錯，又或者說，相比起昨天睡前的狀態他現在看起來可是樂不可支。

 

Sam不可置信地呆了好一陣子。

 

Medea也含糊地道了句早安。

 

「老天，認真的？我以為我們早已脫離了那個無時無刻滿腦子只有性的年紀了。」最後Sam保持著雙眼瞪大的樣子，甚至語氣比表情更加懷疑人生了。

 

「你哥說甚麼也不相信你的口技比他好，所以他決意要給我一次更棒的高潮呢。」Medea終於吐出Dean的陰莖，回應Sam說，「不過我覺得只躺在床上享受太無聊了。」

 

「哈。」Sam皺了皺眉，還是覺得不可置信。

 

然而Medea早已低頭繼續著她的工作，Dean的嘴巴也埋在她的腿間，滋滋水聲和舒服的低吟聲混在一起，似乎不怎麼介意Sam這個入侵者。  
  
「你要加入還是離開？還是你打算一直站在那裡看表演？」時間又過去好一會，Medea發現Sam仍然不知所措地站在門邊，她再次放開了口中那根強莖，抬頭問道。   
  
Sam笑著搖了搖頭轉身就要回到走廊上。   
  
「Sam，如果你打算出去買早餐的話我要派。」在Sam正要帶上身後的門從這個空氣著都瀰漫著性愛的氣味的房間退出時，Dean從濕漉漉的肉瓣下掙扎出來，高聲對Sam喊叫。於是Sam又停下腳步，猛地轉回來。   
  
想想你他媽的自制能力，Sam Winchester。

 

Sam咬著唇，猶豫了大概兩秒，然後他帶著慍怒關上門，但把自己也關了進來。他暴躁地一邊走往床的方向一邊甩掉上身的衣物，Medea既驚喜又感興趣地向正在接近的Sam挑起一邊眉毛。

 

漸漸發現有甚麼不對勁的Dean在經過接近一分鐘後終於也從接近的氣息中察覺到Sam還在房間裡，還來不及從Medea的屁股下面冒出來看，雙球已被濕黏溫暖的口腔包裹起來，嚇得忍不住一聲尖叫，下半身彈跳起來，性器猛地撞進兩人的嘴巴裡，「搞甚麼鬼，Sam?!」

 

Sam沒有搭理。其實他還處於昨晚的乖戾情緒中未平靜過來，在他剛剛走進來看見這個光景時他就意識到了，但他還能管理這份情緒。然而Dean若無其事地指使他去買早餐才是引爆的原因，他可以接受他哥跟女孩兒做愛，他可以接受幫哥哥跑腿去買早餐，但對於Dean那明明昨晚才那麼鬱悶現在卻把他的事擱置下去一臉爽快地跟別人打炮的反差，他莫名惱怒。

 

令一個人獲得性快感可不是報復那個人的方法，理論上這行動和目的是完全相反的概念，然則，Sam滿腦子想到的就只有以破壞Dean心目中的理所當然來達到他的目的。Dean也會意識到這個的。

 

所以這正是為甚麼他現在會跪在床沿，跟這個正好摻和在他倆的關係中的女孩一起給Dean口交。  


「你總是充滿驚喜，Sam。」Medea在嘴巴與那顆龜頭的間隙中小聲讚賞道，Sam只是回以一瞥。兩人的距離非常接近，前額幾乎碰在一起，Sam仍然無法識別Medea的眼神——倒不如說，她的目光是熾熱而神秘的，他反過來有種被看透了的感覺。

 

Dean正在嘗試掙脫，但Medea不會如他所願。她的胯部擠向他的鼻子上蹭了蹭，「你弟弟就是不會放過你，對吧？克服它。專心一點。」Dean兩隻手掌陷進Medea的大腿裡，一聲含糊的低吼裡是挫敗而色情的，他似乎放棄了掙脫離開的打算，但仍然不舒服地曲起雙腿，恥骨肌夾緊令胯下的囊袋繃了一下逃離Sam的嘴巴。Medea哼哼地笑了，她跟一臉乖戾的Sam四目交投，用食指在Dean繃緊的雙球底下沿著會陰從後穴上方滑到陰莖根部，然後向Sam投去一個意味深長的眼神。

 

Sam定了定，對Medea的食指注視兩秒，最後探出舌頭追逐那根指頭留下的軌跡。Dean粗啞的呻吟聲傳來，這無疑是令Sam滿意的結果。

 

Medea看著Sam慢悠悠地舔弄的舌頭，她終於把口中的陰莖吐出來，伸手輕輕托著Sam的臉頰，引導他一直繼續向上移動直至他的舌頭爬過莖身﹑到達頂端﹑再一口氣把這根巨物的一半以上含入口中。

 

短短幾分鐘內被弟弟弄得第三次發出呻吟聲的Dean是幾乎沮喪的。

 

他能感覺到熱度迅速地湧上臉上，他的陰莖不由自主地抽動，身體尖叫著要把自己送進Sam的喉嚨裡，絕望地想要操弄那張該死地靈巧的嘴巴。但他忍下來了。取而代之的，為了分散注意，他低吼著吸啜眼前的女性私處，手攀上她的臀部，食指緩緩陷入飽滿的肉穴中。

 

Medea緩慢而撩人地扭動腰支，本能地往Dean的舌頭上磨蹭，她終於不甘示弱地回到他的陰莖上，在Sam吸著前端時她舔弄根部，舌頭滑過毛髮中時感覺很奇怪，但她不介意。

 

Sam的舌尖繞著帽邊磨蹭，他嘗到了Dean滲漏出來的前液，一陣灼熱的興奮令他發出低吼聲，他的手不由自主地移到下半身那團撐起的小帳蓬，大手隔著牛仔褲搓揉不經不覺間變硬的性器。

 

Medea笑著注視Sam赤紅的耳尖，在他隨著自己的嘴巴的節奏撫慰被困在牛仔褲裡的可憐寶貝時挨著Dean的陰莖給他送去一個讚賞的輕吻。「脫掉它，爬上來。」她小聲命令道。

 

然後Sam順從地放開口後退過去，著了魔一樣急躁地解開牛仔褲和內褲的束縛，把那一團的衣服隨便地丟在本來已經算不上整齊的地板上。他爬到床上去，雙膝支在Dean的大腿兩側，陰莖和Dean的碰在一起。Dean從腳邊的床墊下陷得知Sam在床上了，一股莫名的不安感油然而生，誰知道他的弟弟是不是又要做甚麼蠢事了？但與此同時他亦對這份未知隱隱地興奮著。

 

可惜Medea仍然不打算給Dean一個窺探或拒絕的機會，她抬手把兄弟二人的陰莖捏在一起，Dean發出被嚇到的驚歎聲，而Sam咬了咬下唇。接下來她把兩根巨物的頂端都含進嘴巴裡，這個動作撐得她的嘴巴酸軟，但是換來的兄弟倆的反應是絕對值得的。他們同時發出驚喜以及舒服的呻吟聲，Dean甚至停止了在Medea陰部的動作，尖聲咒罵出一串模糊的字詞時氣息吐在她濕潤的肉瓣上。

 

Sam忍不住小幅前後擺動，感覺太美好了，他敏感的龜頭在Medea的照顧下興奮得跳動，還有天啊，他的陰莖跟Dean的正在磨蹭著，他知道自己很溫暖，但Dean簡直熱得滾燙。

 

Sam悶哼著，下半身絕望地想要追求更多，他抓住了Medea的頭髮意圖讓這女孩把更多的他——他們吞進去。這突然的意外舉動讓Medea被嗆到了，她奮力地避免咬下去的反射動作，頭一扭掙開了Sam的拑制，兩根陰莖從嘴巴裡滑了出來。

 

「我喜歡當你因為快感而失去控制變得暴躁霸道的樣子，Sam，但不是現在。」Medea提高聲調說，她斜斜地抬頭看向Sam的臉，拍了拍仍然卡在她頭髮裡的手。

 

Sam突然感到抱歉，他急忙放開手，刷地變得滿臉通紅，低聲咕噥著對不起。

 

「對女孩子溫柔一點，Sammy。」聽見Medea的聲音以及下半身的動靜，Dean竊笑著終於從Medea身下爬出來。Sam羞愧地盯了他一眼。

 

「不過如果你想要釋放一下那隻小野獸的話，」Medea挑起眉毛，慢悠悠地爬到Dean身旁躺下，雙腿大張，「我現在能幫忙。」

 

現在Dean則是瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看著Medea，「認真的？現在我覺得實在是太不公平了，你只是在我找樂子時突然出現，然後就不客氣地把這好女孩從我身下帶走了。」他一臉嚴肅地責怪Sam。

 

Sam沒有回應，只是露出一個笑容——哦作弄我哥可真有趣——的笑容，從Dean身上移開，Dean像是才剛發現自己的陰莖一直跟他弟弟的貼在一起，尷尬地動了動，撐起身體。

 

「保險套，Dean，你都放在哪？」Sam側了側頭問。

 

Dean有兩秒只是皺著眉怒視他的兄弟，然後他挫敗地拉開床邊的櫃子從他的大盒裝保險套裡撕出一個丟給Sam，「你這個他媽的不可一世的小婊子。」

 

Sam笑得一臉歡愉，「Jerk。」他撕開保險套的包裝，熟練地套在自己的陰莖上，在進入Medea之前小心地得到了對方贊同的哼聲。

 

Dean咬著自己的下唇看著Sam進入Medea的身體，他和她分享了一個短暫的吻，並且在她輕拍枕邊命令他移動時毫不猶豫地爬起來，面向Sam的方向雙膝跪在她的臉的兩側，陰莖落在她的唇邊。

 

在Sam把猛烈地把自己送進Medea的陰道深處時，Dean也挺動腰肢磨擦她的舌頭，就像她是為此而生的。

 

Medea仰著頭，以一個看起來不怎麼舒服的姿勢奮力地舔弄Dean的陰莖，而Sam就像是一頭野獸般低吼著毫不客氣地在她體內衝刺。她能處理這個。她沒有說謊，她是真的享受這個粗暴而不顧一切的Sam。

 

抓著床單的手放開了那團布料，轉而放到身上的人的大腿上，Medea的指尖陷進Dean的大腿，把他拉得更近。Dean微喘著，手跌落到她身側的床單上支撐著身體——那是個很巧妙的角度，他必須向前傾才能把陰莖塞進那張嘴巴裡。

 

這是今天裡第二次，Medea被這對任性的兄弟嗆到了，她捏著Dean大腿的手把他推開，乾乾地咳嗽時一顆眼淚滑落。

 

「你真該聽聽自己說的話。」Sam哼哼地笑著對Dean戲謔道。

 

「我的錯。」Dean聳聳肩，撫慰地摸了一下Medea的臉，「你還好？」

 

「我很好，你們兄弟倆真是野人。」Medea呻吟著抱怨，但語氣裡卻是顯然的讚賞，Sam聽見了，小聲地說了一句「是嗎」然後像是要證明她說得對般用力頂進她的身體，換來一聲驚訝以及享受的尖叫。

 

Medea把Dean的大腿拉回來，這次Dean只是悠然配合，溫和地任由她主導一切，即使他們最後發現這個姿勢實在難以滿足Dean極度渴望擠進溫暖濕潤的洞裡的性器。當Dean打算放棄這個姿勢換一個比較合宜的角度時Medea沒有放開他，「Sam，」她輕吻Dean的囊袋然後探頭看向那個正在操弄她的男人，「幫個忙？」

 

Sam舔舔唇，猶豫了兩秒。

 

Dean已經學會把評論他的弟弟給他口交是多奇怪忽略掉，也許是有一點驚訝吧，對於Sam竟然還願意做第二次甚至第三次這個事實，但是他稍微能夠理解，畢竟Medea的鼓勵就像有魔力一樣——她的每一言每一語都是在催情藥裡浸泡了半個世紀的毒蘋果，聽她下達指令就像中了蠱毒般，思考之前身體就先行動了。

 

在Sam終於欺身而來的時候Dean甚至不再費心拒絕，他從來都是適應能力強得過份的人，所以他只是沉默地按受自己的陰莖現在正被Sam和Medea的舌頭夾緊著的事實。而且天啊，他從來沒想過被兩面舌頭包覆起來的感覺竟然比塞進一張嘴巴裡還要舒服。

 

Sam在Medea體內衝撞的動作一直沒有停歇，Medea照顧著Dean一半的陰莖同時也在喉間不住呻吟，Dean垂下眼簾，當除去因為他們是兄弟的小糾結後這個畫面其實是相當性感的，他對自己的性取向從來不懷疑，但他也看過這種色情片——一男一女一起侍候一個男人的，它甚至曾經是他手淫的好素材，這種火辣跟一男二女的那種不一樣，他興奮，不是因為他覺得兩個男人搞在一起有多性感，而是想像一個同性，一個同是男性的人臣服於你、甘願低頭充當你的性玩具、他可能因此感到羞恥，這種小小的優越感。

 

Dean發出嘶啞的低吟聲，Sam和Medea配合得很好，他們的舌頭幾乎把性器完全裹起來，Medea的舌根磨蹭根部而Sam的舌尖撩劃頂端，Dean閉上眼睛，有一會兒想起了他曾經好奇點開看過的日本色情動畫裡面的觸手。

 

Sam低喘著，Medea毫不吝嗇地尖叫，Dean突然覺得他們溫吞的動作再也無法給予他足夠的刺激，他絕望地咆哮，渴望得背部發麻，沒有加以思考便伸手抓住Sam的頭髮，用絕對令人生痛的力度，把弟弟的頭固定後開始奮力擺動腰肢在兩面舌頭之間尋求磨擦感。

 

疼痛的吼聲從Sam的喉間傳出，但他沒有掙開Dean的手，他只是繼續大張著嘴巴舌頭伸得盡可能長，讓他的兄長粗暴地操弄他的舌面，自己則呻吟著加重下半身的動作，讓房間裡充滿了三人響亮的聲音。

 

一直張著的嘴巴無法把多餘的唾液嚥回去，Sam的津液不斷滴落，濡濕的感覺和舌苔的粗糙感是個出色的組合，Dean加快了抽送的速度，他能看見這個被自己暴力地拉扯著頭髮的男人額上暴起的青筋，然而Sam仍然沒有掙扎的打算，這小小的優越感讓Dean的背後閃過一陣快感的顫抖。

 

安靜地操弄著，Dean的手無意識地把Sam的頭按下去好讓他的舌頭跟另一根夾得更緊，然後他仰起頭，發出像野獸的悲鳴似的粗啞呻吟聲，恥骨肌抽搐著就像它們有自我意識一樣，湧泉般的快感噴灑出來填滿了整副身軀，他毫無預警地射滿了Medea和Sam的下巴﹑胸前和腹肌。

 

「Ah, sweet Jesus.」Dean放開Sam的頭髮（天啊，如果Sam出現脫髮問題的話絕對會怪在他身上的），後退著讓停止抽動的陰莖從兩根溫暖的舌頭中間離開，然後跌坐在枕頭上，依然喘息著。

 

Sam的活動了一下嘴巴，臉頰的肌肉很酸，但是這不阻止他壓到Medea身上追求逐漸迫近的高潮，他舔舐她的臉、下巴、脖子和鎖骨，照顧她的感覺的同時也把她身上的精液都用自己的舌頭抹走，咸腥的味道留在口腔裡的感覺可不怎麼舒服，但那是Dean的味道，這味道令他異常興奮。Sam因為自己那扭曲的小小心理活動而漲紅了臉，他覺得自己已經接近臨界點但他亦想保持自己在床上的風度，於是他騰出一隻手安撫Medea，指腹在她的陰蒂上磨擦，直至她的表情扭在一起，尖叫著抽搐下半身，甬道斷斷續續地夾緊他，他才放任自己一口氣射進套子裡。

 

他們都累倒在床上，大口粗喘著，Sam的臉埋在床單裡，身體趴在Medea身上但小心地讓重心靠向一邊以免壓到對方。  


「我的臉，」一會兒過後，Medea首先打破了沉默，「我覺得我的臉要失去知覺了。」她雙手並用地搓揉自己的臉頰。

 

「對。」Sam壓著嗓子笑著附和，他爬起來把自己抽離Medea的身體，也揉了一下自己的臉頰。

 

「不是我的責任。」Dean舉起雙手故作無辜道。

 

「而且我可能失掉了一些頭髮。」Sam補充道，故意梳理了一下他那把濃密的頭髮。

 

「噢拜託不要。」Dean搖搖頭，把臉埋進掌心裡。

 

Sam爽利的笑聲讓Dean又從掌心抬起頭來，那雙小狗般的眼睛就闖進他的視線裡，他們的眼神直接對上了，Sam保持著那張他已經甚少看到的笑臉，舔了一下不夠濕潤的唇，那個瞬間Sam短暫出現的舌頭就馬上佔據了Dean的整個腦袋。他急忙又移開了視線，低頭去關心Medea的狀態。

  
  


各自收拾好自己後，Medea和Sam沖了個快速的澡，當Medea收拾好她的行李離開房間時Dean已經在Impala上等他們。

 

男孩們把女獵人的眼睛遮起來，載她到附近的小鎮，他們一起吃了早餐——午餐，然後回到Impala旁邊。

 

「你確定不需要我載你去你的目的地？」在Medea跟他們告別時Dean拍了拍他的寶貝的車門問。

 

「試著贏得再一場口交？」Medea挑眉道。

 

「不，很足夠了。」Dean大笑著，一旁的Sam也露出不明顯的微笑。

 

「我很好，真的。要不是我生來沒有你們的英雄命，可能拯救世界的是我呢。」Medea打趣說，從車窗伸手進去拿了自己的背包。

 

「拜託不要這樣說。」Dean幫忙她整理好，然後拿了她的手機，在通訊錄裡輸入了兩組號碼，「這是我的號碼……這是Sam的。有甚麼需要的話打個電話，好嗎？」

 

「而如果我需要的是一個床伴？」Medea拿回自己的手機，假笑道。

 

「不要令我從現在開始就期待了。」Dean笑著把她拉進一個擁抱，在她的額角輕輕印下一吻。

 

Medea跟Sam也分享了一個擁抱以及親吻了對方的臉頰，在那之後，Medea揹起背包走向一輛計程車。

 

男孩們坐在Impala前座，Dean目送Medea的計程車離開，Sam滑著他的手機，「有案子？」Dean發動了車的引擎，在踩下油門前問。

 

「對，不遠，回去準備一下今晚出發吧。」Sam把找到的資料都截圖紀錄下來，便收起手機。

 

Dean安靜地駕駛著，甚至因為車程太短而沒有播一點音樂。

 

Sam看著車外的景色在眼前掠過然後遠去，腦裡想著剛剛看到的案子，緩緩地吐出舌頭在下唇停留了一會，濕潤了乾裂的表皮。一直用眼角的餘光留意著Sam的Dean當然捕捉到這一幕，他突然感到口乾舌燥，隨著Sam的動作他也舔了自己的唇。

 

「你知道，」在有機會止住嘴巴之前Dean已經開口了，他本來不打算提起這個話題的，這將會非常的尷尬，然而，「你令我很好奇。」

 

「關於甚麼？」Sam回頭過來看著Dean，似乎也為對方突然的發言感到驚訝。

 

「關於，well，你真的是第一次嗎？我的意思是，幫男人，呃，那個，」Dean不知道他的手在胡亂比劃甚麼，天，他完全可以毫無羞恥心地對他的弟弟說吸一根老二這個詞的，假如這件事的主角不是他們的話。

 

Sam的表情扭在一起就像是臉上寫著噁心二字，「好吧，我甚至不明白為甚麼你會懷疑這個。拜託，一次也沒有，我可沒有興趣碰別的男人的性器官。」

 

「是甚麼令你認為我不是男人？」Dean的語氣微妙地尷尬。

 

「我的意思不是——天啊，Dean，那只是你，只是你，」Sam覺得自己的臉有點燙，他的語無論次害他差一點咬到自己的舌頭，「然後還有Medea，她是，你知道她的話是多厲害。」

 

Dean安靜了一秒，也許兩秒，然後他舔自己的牙齒，「我知道。」

 

「這是一場瘋狂的體驗，好嗎？她讓我們享受，我很感激這個。這很奇怪，但不是壞事，我已經像是一個世紀沒有像這樣抛開我們的狗屎煩惱去享受甚麼了。」

 

「你剛剛才告訴我你對老二沒興趣然後現在你說你享受。」Dean皺起眉抿唇道。

 

「DEAN！我們能不能就只是……操，你非得要講成這樣嗎？」Sam挫敗地咆哮Dean的名字，把臉埋進掌心。

 

「抱歉。」Dean縮了縮肩膀，他的耳朵是完全的紅色，「天，我是不是不應該提起這個？」

 

Sam沒有回應，只是看著窗外，他的耳朵也是紅色的，如果光線足夠的話可以看見他的臉也染成了粉紅色。

 

他們回到地堡的車庫，差一點就要錯過入口。

 

「所以我們很好？」Dean停好車子，他以為Sam會氣沖沖地甩門下車，但事實上他沒有。

 

Sam看向Dean，嘴角向上勾了一下，「你這個混蛋。」

 

Dean突然意識到這是他們自昨晚以來第一次的正面對視而沒有馬上移開視線的，一個笑容慢慢掛上臉上，然後他開始大笑。Sam本來是板著臉的，但是Dean快樂的臉和笑聲讓他沒能堅持住，後來也加入了他。

 

「不過我得說，伙計，你擅長得嚇到我了。」Dean聳聳肩，用力地拍了Sam的肩膀，然後才打開車門。

 

「拜託，別再提那個了。」Sam表情嫌棄地假裝避開Dean的拍打，也打開副駕座的車門。

 

兄弟倆大笑著下了車。

 

這是一場瘋狂的體驗，而他們都滿足於他們仍是對方的兄弟。

 

 

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

在Medea離開後，兄弟倆悠閒地解決了兩宗案子，還在第二宗案子的鎮上多逗留了兩天渡周末——那其實不是一個周末，不過兄弟發明了用周末這個詞表示每一次獵魔後短暫悠閒的日子。

 

Sam在汽車旅館的櫃檯辦退房，而Dean倚在Impala旁檢查他們的行李確保他們沒有遺下甚麼奇怪的東西，然後他的手機就在口袋裡響了起來，是一個陌生的號碼。

 

「你知道我是誰，所以說話。」Dean接了那通電話，這些年會打電話找他們的人已經很少了，所以他得保持點戒心。

 

「嘿，Dean…」是女性的聲音。電話另一頭的聲音很微弱，但是清晰，而她的聲音似乎有點猶豫，花了Dean兩秒才認得。

 

「Me-dea？」Dean試探地說，故意拉長第一個音節讓這個名字的發音跟原來的不一樣。

 

「是，是Medea。」女性的聲音糾正了他的發音，「挺聰明的，這一招我得學起來。」

 

Dean皺了皺眉，因為Medea的聲音聽起來帶著喘息以及異常的虛弱，「怎麼了？」

 

「你們在地堡裡嗎？」Medea說話之後深呼吸了一下。

 

「不，但不算遠，一兩小時車程。」Dean的眉頭鎖得更深了，這明顯不正常的聲音。

 

「案子？」Medea問。

 

「做完了，正要回去呢。」Dean回答著，他很著急要知道發生甚麼事，但對方沒有停下來讓他提問。

 

「太好了，方便來接我一把嗎？我想……」Medea的聲音像是突然被打斷了，但多年游走在危險邊緣的Dean正好知道這代表甚麼，「我想我正在地堡附近的某個地方而且現在挺需要幫忙的。」

 

「拜託告訴我你只是正在做愛而不是拖著受傷的身體在荒郊野外走路。」Dean飛快地鑽進駕駛座裡發動了引擎，他向剛剛從旅館走出來的Sam猛地招手，察覺到不對勁的弟弟馬上衝過來坐進了副駕座。

 

「哈哈，真的那麼明顯嗎？」Medea乾笑著，然後再也不刻意隱藏那痛苦的嘶聲。

 

Dean看了一眼正在用眼神詢問發生甚麼事的Sam，他搖搖頭，把手機打開了免提丟到車上便踩下油門，「Medea，你在哪？受傷程度怎樣？」

 

「Medea？」一旁的Sam聽到這個名字又聽見受傷二字，驚訝地問道。

 

「Hey Sam。」Medea的聲音顫抖著努力要表現得輕鬆，「我，其實不是甚麼有性命危險的傷，只是……蠻痛的，你知道。」

 

「告訴我你在哪然後留在你現在的位置，我們在一個小時內到。」Dean向著前往地堡的方向駛，剛離開多行人的小路便開始加速。

 

「不，我得保持移動，聽著，我現在發給你我的GPS位置，然後我要砸碎這支手機。但我不會走太遠的，我會盡量保持在車路附近，只是，你們快一點，好嗎？」Medea喘息著，快速地說，完全不讓兄弟們插話。

 

Dean和Sam沉默了一會兒並交換了一個眼神，當一個獵人告訴你她不可以停留的時候可不是甚麼好現像，他們意識到當中的嚴重性，最後Dean深吸了一口氣回答她，「好吧。保持活著。」

 

Medea發出一聲微弱的「嗯」作為回應便掛斷了通話。

 

他們收到Medea的GPS位置，那其實距離地堡不到一英里，Dean全速前進，這個車速即使在公路上也是超速了，但管他呢，以他們現在的速度大概有望在45分鐘內到達。

 

接近一小時後他們在GPS位置的附近發現了一輛車，車子撞上了路邊密林的大樹，沒有燒起來但是顯然不能動了。他們粗略地檢查了那輛車，裡面還有行李，裝著一些女裝衣服，看來車主是非常焦急地棄車而且把行動輕便放在第一位，他們相當確定這是Medea的車。

 

Sam撿了那輛車上的行李回到Impala上，他們開始放慢車速四周注意看，Impala駛過GPS指示的位置時地上有一支破爛的手機，於是他們繼續沿路前行，希望Medea別太深入林裡。

 

時間又經過了快半小時，他們還沒有看見Medea的身影。

 

「Shit，」Dean咒罵道，把車子直轉向地堡的方向，「我們回去多拿一輛車子，分頭找，懂？」

 

Sam點點頭。

 

所以他們回到了地堡正門下了車，Dean忙著打開車庫的門，但Sam阻止了他，「等等。」他掏出手槍指著遠處的樹叢，慢慢前行靠近。

 

Dean跟在他後面也摸著自己的手槍，兩人小心地接近那個位置，「Medea？」Sam輕聲試探，把手槍握緊了一點，如果等一下有Medea以外的東西從這裡蹦出來的話他就馬上開槍——

 

女性的身體掙扎著從那個樹叢裡走出來，「看來我找對路了。」她蒼白的臉露出虛弱的訕笑，滿身鮮血的她在腰側和後肩都插著一根又長又細的木棒，末端附著羽毛。

 

「天啊，那些是箭嗎？」Sam有一秒的驚呆，隨即把手槍收起來，衝上去扶著Medea，Dean也小跑著走上來負責另一邊。

 

「你倒是告訴我。」Medea發出哼哼笑聲，卻驚動了腰間的肌肉，傷口被拉扯的痛楚讓她差點兒就倒下去。

 

「Hey hey hey，我們應該帶你去醫院。像，現在。」Dean急忙跟Sam一起抱著Medea的身體，小心地不要碰到那些箭。

 

「不，醫院是最後一個我會想去的地方，只管帶我進去處理好這些然後睡一下就好。」Medea嗚咽著說，臉色一陣青一陣白，額上還冒著冷汗，但是她的表情顯示出堅持，「放心，沒有傷到內臟，都只是外傷而已。」

 

Dean沉默而凝重地看著她，他審視了一次Medea的兩處箭傷，肩上那枝箭插在肌肉裡，但是她的手還能動；腰側那枝箭像一隻巨大的耳釘一樣穿過了她的身體，但感覺只是扣著邊緣，血比意料中的要少。Dean知道Sam也跟他做著同樣的判斷，兄弟倆對望一眼，點點頭，一起架著Medea走進地堡裡。

 

他們把Medea放在沒有椅背的椅子上，Dean扶著她而Sam拿來了剪刀，他把Medea的衣服剪破並拿下來。他們沒有麻醉藥，於是讓她吞下大量的阿司匹林，雖然作用可能不大。然後Dean拿來毛巾，卷成一團並塞到她嘴巴裡。

 

「我們先把腰裡的箭拔出來，然後再處理肩膀上那個，會很痛，但保持清醒，好嗎？」在Sam去拿鋸的空檔Dean告訴Medea，後者只能虛弱地點點頭。

 

他們把腰間的箭矢鋸斷，肩膀肌肉裡則只留下箭頭，一會取出來時可能會痛得要命。然後他們用沖洗了傷口附近，準備好消毒用具，Dean讓Medea抱緊他，用止血棉壓著一端，Sam用鉗子夾緊突出的箭身，小心地把它拔出來。Medea咬緊口中的毛巾，臉埋進Dean懷裡，痛苦地低吼，手指捏進Dean的背肌裡。在箭枝完全被拔出時鮮血湧泉般流出來的同時Sam也用止血棉堵住傷口，他們給她的傷口止血的時候Dean抱著她輕拍她的背安撫她。

 

「噓，噓……你能挺過去的，對嗎？你看起來受過更嚴重的傷。」Dean的聲音非常輕，他的手從Medea背上移到她的肚子上，姆指磨擦著那道長長的疤，Medea在他的懷裡點點頭，「聽著，等一下還有更痛的，因為我們只有酒精可以給你消毒，忍耐一下，行嗎？」Medea又點了點頭。

 

於是兄弟倆把已經無力站穩的女獵人抱到最近的房間的床上，給她的傷口消毒——Medea的尖叫聲顯得相當的無力——縫合了正面傷口又把她翻過去縫合了背面的。

 

他們開始處理肩膀上的傷口時Medea已經疲累不堪，仍然咬著那團毛巾但除了喘息以外毫無動作。他們盡量迅速地用小刀割開肩上的傷口把鉗子塞進去夾出裡面的箭頭並用酒精消毒，可能因為經歷過一次這份疼痛而變得稍微麻目，Medea顯得安靜許多，甚至在Sam開始縫合時呼吸都慢慢平伏下來。

 

處理好包紮，他們抹乾淨Medea的身體，給她蓋上被子，完成後她放心地昏睡過去。

 

兄弟倆滿頭大汗，滿身都是Medea的血，Dean開始收拾散落一地的沾滿血的垃圾，但Sam拍拍他的肩膀示意先到房間外說句話。

 

「搞甚麼鬼，man？」Sam跟Dean回到走廊上馬上問道，「她打電話來的時候告訴你甚麼了嗎？為甚麼會有人——或者很大機會不是人的東西拿弓箭攻擊她？」

 

「我不知道，她沒有跟我講，我知道的跟你一樣多。」Dean搖搖頭。

 

「而且那些箭看起來就不像一般人會用的箭，我的意思是，都二十一世紀了，誰還會用木和羽毛來造箭？」Sam看了看地上那些被乾血染成鏽褐色的斷箭。

 

「對，我注意到了，誰會像隻見鬼的邱比特一樣拿著古老的弓箭到處跑？」Dean聳肩道。

 

「邱比特的箭不是用來傷人的。」Sam還不忘指正Dean，好吧，他們跟邱比特可能是有一點不太愉快的回憶，但他還是會指正他的哥哥。

 

「Whatever，」Dean不在意地回應道，「等她醒過來我們會問的。」

 

兩人一起收拾了滿地的狼藉，洗過澡之後發現這樣折騰一番後他們都累了，於是他們檢查了一下Medea，確定傷者正在熟睡而且沒有異狀之後便各自回到自己的房間倒頭大睡。

  
  
  


他們一下子睡到清晨，當Dean摸著咕嚕怪叫的肚子到廚房看看有甚麼能讓他的肚子閉嘴時，他發現Sam已經在廚房裡，餐桌上是個完整的早餐，有豐富肉類的那種。

 

「老弟，」Dean慢慢走到桌子旁，看著Sam的臉就像他是聖女貞德一樣，「我有提過我是多愛你嗎？」

 

「閉嘴。」Sam帶點得意的笑容相當好看，雖然Dean不知道是不是他的弟弟在他們前一天自午餐後就沒有進食過的情況下翌日清晨為他準備好早餐才格外好看。

 

他們吃完了各自的早餐——味道不是非常的好，但嘿，以Sam的廚藝來說算是不錯了——然後Sam還準備了一碗燕麥粥和一個蘋果，兄弟倆一起往Medea的房間走。

 

他們敲了門而且得到回應。

 

「早安，女英雄。」Dean輕浮地說，就像他一向會做的那樣。

 

「我知道你們有一堆問題，過來吧，那是我的早餐嗎？」Medea可是很敏銳的人，她很快戳破了Dean的輕浮，本來仰躺在床上的她想要坐起來，卻因為動到腰間的傷口而發出疼痛的嘶聲。

 

Sam急忙上前幫助她，Dean把餐盤放到她的床頭櫃上，他們這才想起Medea上身仍沒有穿任衣服，於是Dean把身上的法蘭絨襯衫脫下來披在她身上，「你有任何寬鬆的衣服嗎？」他比了比角落那袋行李，他們從Medea的車裡撿回來那個。

 

「有，我有兩件充當睡衣的過大的汗衫。」Medea點點頭，接過Sam遞來的燕麥粥。

 

在Medea開始享用早餐時Dean從她的行李袋裡找出一件汗衫，是真的非常大，大得他懷疑Sam這個大腳怪穿起來都會顯得寬鬆，「那是我父親的舊衣服。」Medea乖順地解釋。「哈。」Dean挑起眉，拿著衣服回到床邊。

 

這時Sam清了清喉嚨，「所以……是甚麼東西在追著你跑而且還試圖用箭殺了你？你知道，我們能幫忙。」

 

「那是私人事。」Medea小口地吃她的燕麥粥，味道有點淡，不過對一個病人來說足夠好了，「不是獵人的工作。」

 

「所以是人類？」Dean懷疑地皺起眉，哪門子的人類會在這槍枝不難入手的國家裡還拿著這麼顯眼的弓箭——還有那些手工木箭——滿大街跑？

 

「不。」Medea聳聳肩，倒是老實。

 

「只要是人類以外的東西就是獵人的工作，我們是獵人，假如有個極具攻擊性的生物正在追殺某個人類，那就是我們插手的時候。」Dean馬上反駁，鬼魂們的案件大多也是私人恩怨引起的，所以私人事這個原因可塘塞不了他們。而Sam則簡短地附和了一聲。

 

「我自己也是個獵人，我能搞定。」Medea沒有直視兄弟倆的眼睛，她仍然低頭吃著，但她的語氣充滿堅持。

 

「你管這叫能搞定？」Dean指著Medea身上的傷，聲音略帶焦躁地提高了，Medea稍微被嚇到，縮了縮肩頭，Sam責備地向Dean搖搖頭。

 

「真的不用擔心，這不是我第一次對付那些混蛋。」Medea露出一個大概是苦笑的表情，「不過，有件事的確是你們能幫上的。我想要借用你們那個豐富得可怕的資料庫，可以說我就是為了這個而來的。」

 

「行，但你可以至少告訴我們那是甚麼東西吧？我能幫你找你需要的資料，畢竟我呆在這裡好幾年了，有個比較熟門路的人幫忙可節省不少時間。」Sam接著說，依然希望Medea能透露哪怕一點點的資訊。

 

這時Medea抬頭看著Sam的臉，有好一會兒房間裡只剩一片寂靜，最後她還是搖了搖頭，「不，我不想把你們拖進來。就只是，拜託，借我查一下那些資料，等傷口好得足夠正常狩獵活動我就會走。」

 

兄弟倆對看一眼，Sam側了側頭，用眼神表示房間外面，Dean嘆了口氣拍拍弟弟的手臂，後者站起來向房間的門走去，「……好吧，不過如果你這幾天發燒或者有任何感染跡象的話我們會馬上把你送到醫院，不接受異議，明白嗎？」Dean把Medea的襯衣放在她伸手可及的位置，輕拍她的大腿。

 

Medea只是含著滿嘴的燕麥默默地點了頭，於是Dean跟Sam離開了房間。

 

他們回到了廚房，知道將要有一場談話，充滿默契地同時在餐桌對面坐下。

 

「所以，」Sam說。

 

「所以？」Dean挑眉道。

 

「你相信她？」Sam壓低聲音說，即使他知道從這個距離Medea不可能聽到，但他還是這樣做了。

 

「不能說不相信。」Dean聳聳肩，「看起來沒有必要說謊，如果她要騙我們甚麼的話她可以編個更完整的故事而不是這種模稜兩可的廢話。」

 

Sam點點頭，但馬上又嘆了口氣，「我也是這麼想。不過我不太放心，畢竟對於她我們甚麼也不知道。」

 

「對，我們都看過她在工作的時那口才是多厲害。」Dean認同道。

 

「所以我們會怎麼做？」

 

「我不知道，我們留意著她，她看起來無害，但我們已經經歷太多『看起來無害』的東西了。」

 

「同意。」想到過往總是掉下的陷阱，Sam不禁瑟縮了一下，他非常地認同Dean的說法，「我會留意看她要找的資料，我們保持觀察。」

 

「還有我們的傷者需要照顧。」Dean強調傷者二字，Sam知道他們現在不用太擔心。

 

「看來我們不得不休息了，案子排在後面。」Sam微笑說，老實說，能賺到一個小小的假期倒是不錯，不是說他討厭他的工作，只是他們間中也需要這個。

 

「每天24小時的吃、喝、睡和Netflix，棒極了！」Dean興奮地磨拳擦掌，他站起來拍拍Sam的肩，「來吧，我們給她收拾一下看看她還有甚麼需要。」

 

Sam笑著也離開了餐桌。

  
  
  


他們買了一些比較合適的藥和醫療用品，每天幫Medea換藥，她的傷口癒合得不錯，沒有發炎沒有感染症狀，以後可能會留下兩道醜陋的疤痕不過Medea不在意，他們都知道一點傷疤對這個女性的魅力毫無影響。

 

第三天的時候Medea已經勉強可以自己下床稍微走動，雖然走路時微微拉扯著傷口的痛楚讓她決定還是盡可能地留在床上好了。Dean進來給她換藥的時候她正好上完廁所，「哦，看看誰剛學會了走路。」他打趣說，然後阻止了Medea大笑，因為，well，現在活動腹肌對傷口可不好。

 

換藥之後Dean留了在Medea的房間，他跳上她的床坐在邊上，Medea抬起一邊眉毛詢問，而Dean只是拿過他們留給她消磨時間用的電腦，「Netflix？」

 

「And chill？」Medea哼哼著接過話，饒有興趣地看著Dean。

 

Dean驚喜地看了她一眼，「我本來只是想說看看電影，字面意義上的，不過……你確定？我不想弄痛你。」

 

「我還有一雙完好的手。」Medea吃吃笑著，「來吧，我很無聊，而且欲求不滿。」她的食指在Dean的手臂上畫著圓，聲音細而柔。

 

Dean咧嘴笑起來，他傾身親吻眼前的女性，動作小心得很，電腦屏幕上的畫面仍然停留在Netflix的登入畫面，而他們慢悠悠地從對方身上享受了一場溫柔但火辣的手活。

  
  
  


大概一個星期後，Sam給Medea拆線，而Dean在一旁看著。

 

他先拆了肩膊上和腰間背面的縫線，給拆完線的傷口消毒並貼上紗布後Medea翻身仰躺下來，Sam專注地把腰前的縫線剪斷，一點一點拔出來，那應該不算太痛，比起Medea能承受的程度來說，但她正在製造些小聲音。

 

「嗯……噢。」如果有人說這是疼痛的呻吟的話Sam會告訴他你的演技未免太差，但這不是，見鬼，這可是Medea，那個活著就像一劑會行走的催情藥的女人，她的呻吟別有用心，而當然Sam會注意到這個的。

 

當Sam拿著鉗子把最後一條縫線從Medea的皮膚裡拉出來的時候，她發出一聲相對拉得更長﹑更具誘惑性的呻吟，Sam拾頭看她的臉，發現她正咬著下唇用一個熟悉的表情盯著她看，兩人的眼神對上時，Medea露出一個魅惑的笑容。Sam回頭看Dean的方向，他的哥哥瞳孔放大，呼吸稍微有點急促，眼神充斥著欲望，表情顯然地暴露了他的渴求。Sam深呼吸了一口，用沾了消毒藥水的棉花球輕輕抺過那道剛癒合的緋紅色傷疤，Medea發出更加柔軟、更加情色、更加狠狠地勾起他的欲望的聲音。

 

Sam丟下用過的消藥用品，以一種你不應該用來對待一個傷者的快速來包紮好最後這個傷口，給了一旁的Dean一瞥，然後對Medea湊上去用嘴巴堵住那聲即將洩出來的呻吟。Medea的嘴唇還是如記憶中一樣美好，濕潤，富有誘惑，然後他聽見身後的Dean窸窸窣窣地走了過來的聲音，他預料到這個，他知道，而且他認為這是在Medea的計劃之中。

 

Sam繼續親吻Medea，這個強悍的女獵人現在正乖順地躺平著讓他親吻，Sam的內心有那麼一點小激動，然後他聽見她舒服的呻吟聲從兩人的嘴唇之間漏出來，他中斷了這個吻，低頭看見Dean的嘴巴正貼在為了方便處理傷口而只穿了一條內褲﹑赤裸不留一件上衣的Medea的胸部上，他吸吮她的乳頭，而她間中弓起身體把自己送進他的嘴巴裡。

 

最後Dean也放開了她，Sam看著Dean，而Dean看著Medea。

 

「拜託溫柔一點。」Medea柔軟但不虛弱地說。

 

「我猜也只有你受傷時我們才能聽到你這樣說？」Sam一邊回應一邊把視線轉回她的臉上。

 

Medea不置可否地笑著把男孩們的臉拉上來，兩人識趣地同時開始親吻她的脖子，Sam的唇在她的耳後和下頷之間遊走，而Dean輕咬她的頸側和鎖骨。他們的手分別愛撫著她的胸部和大腿，當Dean的食指令人欲罷不能地玩弄她的乳首時，Sam的食指則拂過她的腹股溝，指腹在皮膚纖薄﹑敏感的大腿內側磨蹭著，巧妙地避開了容易誤觸到傷口的腰部。

 

Dean注意到Medea的身體的動靜，他斜眼看去，發現Sam已經拉著她的內褲的一邊極力地想要脫下它，但顯然因為Medea無法抬起腰而遇上困難，於是他伸手幫他一把，順利把那條黑色蕾絲邊內褲褪到膝蓋下，Medea踢踢腿擺脫了它。

 

現在Dean轉移到她的耳朵上，舌頭靈巧地劃過耳廓鑽進耳窩，Medea覺得癢癢的但同時也把一陣陣酥麻感送到全身。Sam的嘴巴離開了她的皮膚，他看向她的下半身，看著自己的手溫吞地撫摸著她的陰蒂和陰唇的皮膚，手指馬上沾滿水光，「天啊，你已經濕得要命了。」他低聲說。

 

「一個星期的禁欲對於我來說太多了。」Medea低聲回應，下盤稍微頂上來把自己蹭上Sam的手裡，Sam發出欲求的低吟聲。

 

「看來我沒有好好滿足你呢？」Dean態度懷疑地插嘴道。

 

Medea抬起一邊眉毛，「我以為你不打算讓你弟弟知道我們的偷情行為呢？」

 

「你做了？」Sam酸溜溜看著他的哥哥，詫異地問道。

 

「只有手活兒而已，別這麼妒忌我，兄弟。」Dean暗喜地笑著說。

 

「哈。」Sam不屑地敷衍道，他和Medea都很清楚事實上他妒忌的對象是誰。

 

兄弟倆繼續手口並用地取悅Medea，Sam的兩隻手指很輕易便滑進她濕乎乎的的甬道裡，它們曲起來戳著肉壁尋找那個突起的敏感點，Dean的手也從她的胸前滑到她胯下，不小心碰上Sam的手時猶豫了一下，然後取代弟弟早前的位置按摩著充血的陰蒂。Medea發出舒服的呻吟聲，空閒的雙手移到男孩們的下腹，摸到他們的褲頭，靈活地解開鈕扣。

 

當拉鏈被完全打開時，男孩們默默地跟Medea合作把牛仔褲和內褲一併扯下來，他們踢掉鞋子把它們跟褲子一起留在地上。她纖細的手輕輕撫摸他們已經半硬的陰莖，指尖戳弄雙球，引起兩人不滿但渴望的低吼，但是她沒有放過他們的性器，只是利用一點空檔拉了拉他們的衣擺，兄弟倆馬上就明白她的意思，暫時讓自己的手從她的下半身重新獲得自由，開始解開襯衫的鈕扣，脫掉上身的衣服。

 

「現在好好照顧一下你們的傷者兼客人吧？嗯？」直至三人都已經全裸，Medea用力捏了一下兩人的陰莖，確保他們都看到她把雙腿張開撐在床上的動作。

 

兄弟倆看了看Medea，又看了看對方，然後Dean訕笑著，而Sam稍微抬起頭對他做出一個了解的瞇眼和挑眉。他們合力把Medea扶起來好讓她坐在床上舒服地背靠著床板，然後他們把自己塞到床上僅僅跪坐在床的邊上，Medea為他們打開得更闊，Dean首先落到她兩腿之間，臉頰輕輕碰上她的腹股溝，舌頭試探地碰上陰唇，劃過她光裸沒有雜毛的皮膚，她發出溫和的低吟聲，穴口收縮了一下。於是Sam也爬了過來，親吻落在她的大腿上，像踱步一樣一點一點地走到她的腹股溝、下腹、然後回到陰部。

 

Medea興奮地顫抖，兩個男人——兩個好看、性感，而且性方面充滿技巧和張力的獵人——同時服務著她，吸吮她敏感的地方，如果等一下迎接她的高潮帶給她前所未有地空白和欲仙欲死的話，她絕對不會感到意外的。

 

男孩們非常熟練地操作自己的舌頭，他們的臉幾乎貼在一起，Sam的眼簾留了一條細縫，他漫不經心地看向Dean的舌頭，那舌尖擠在Medea的陰蒂下，擠壓和撥動那顆集中了人體最多神經末稍的敏感突起物，他不禁想像假如這張舌頭口交的對象不是眼前的女性而是自己的話——Sam打了個哆嗦，這個邪惡的小想法在他腦裡盤旋，他感到自己的下半身因而充血，渴求驅使他的手攀到了那根硬得像石頭的陰莖上。

 

Sam的舌頭沿著柔軟的肉瓣邊沿滑到女性獨有的入口上，經過他的哥哥把玩的位置時感受到那張剛剛帶給他無限遐想的舌頭擦過他的，舌頭的主人似乎沒有在意，所以他猶豫了一下，最後抬起下巴讓自己忽略了正在滲出潮水的入口，舌尖回到陰蒂的位置，跟Dean同時刺激那小小的一顆。

 

男孩們的舌頭碰在一起，愛撫Medea的陰蒂的同時也磨蹭著對方，Sam覺得他嘗到性愛的味道以及Dean的味道，這個認知令他的下腹升起一陣熱度，他無法自拔地把握著自己的陰莖的拳頭收緊，猛地擠壓出一淌前液，然後喉嚨深處那聲呻吟就這麼自然而然地跑出來了。

 

興許是被弟弟的聲音勾起好奇心，Dean本來集中在自己舌頭上的動作的視線飄到旁邊的人臉上，Sam的眼睛現在是緊閉的，就像他很享受，然後Dean的視線落到那不屬於自己的舌頭上——上帝啊，那舌頭，那曾經讓閱歷不淺的Medea以及同樣經驗豐富的自己抓狂的舌頭，現在他終於見識到那靈活得不像人類舌頭的活動方式。Dean絕望地低吼了一聲，臉頰熱得不可置信，他抓住自己的陰莖開始套弄。

 

Dean開始想像跟Sam接吻會是怎樣的感覺，如果現在Sam的舌頭只是在他的舌側磨蹭已經這麼舒服那麼被他完全專注地纏繞著將會是多令人沉迷的事呢？Dean還注意到Sam手臂的動作，他沿著它看下去，不意外地看到Sam的陰莖正在操自己的拳頭，這一瞬間竟然覺得很火辣，他的陰莖在手裡跳動了一下。

 

這是正常的嗎？明明眼前是個性感惹火的美女但你卻一邊看著你的親兄弟手淫並強忍著把他的舌頭吸進口中的衝動一邊給自己手活？

 

Dean突然把Medea的陰蒂全部吸進嘴巴裡，差一點就把Sam的舌尖也一併含入，Sam看起來被嚇到了，他收回舌頭，愣愣地看著他老哥令他們的女伴放聲尖叫，半晌後才湊回來，鼻子頂住Dean的下巴，嘴巴覆上穴口，舌頭往那道細縫裡鑽。

 

突如其來的強烈快感令Medea雙腳抽搐起來，她努力不要驚動腰間剛癒合的傷口，但兄弟倆過於猛烈的進攻還是令她小腹一陣繃緊，不小心拉扯到腹肌。傷口刺痛起來，然而痛楚仍然敵不過快感，Medea幾乎要把眼睛翻到腦袋後面，她一邊帶著哭腔尖叫一邊胡亂地抓住腿間兩顆頭的頭髮，恥骨肌失控似地發緊，高潮意料之外地迅速襲來，潮水灑滿了男孩們的臉。

 

Medea的意識飛遠了，長達數秒的高潮褪去後，她用力喘息著，全身脫力，因為剛剛大意的激烈而受到刺激的傷口正隱隱作痛，然而她仍會告訴你這是一次美妙得無與倫比的高潮。

 

兄弟倆還在極力擼動自己的陰莖，Medea疲備而滿足地笑了，「過來。」她溫和地命令道，雙手梳理了一下他們剛才被她抓亂的頭髮，Sam和Dean馬上就爬起來，在她的引導下捏著陰莖爬到她身體的兩側，一隻腳踩在地上單膝跪在床上，兩根粗長的硬物指著她的臉。

 

Medea雙手輕輕捏著他們的雙球，一邊愛撫它們一邊利用這個把他們拉得更近，直至他們的頂端碰在一起，Sam跳動了一下，一隻手提著自己的陰莖在Dean的上面磨蹭。

 

溫暖的舌頭纏上兩個腫脹﹑顏色暗沉的龜頭，Medea慢慢地把它們卷進嘴巴裡，兄弟倆幾乎同時仰起頭發出冗長﹑嘶啞的呻吟聲。她吸吮兩根巨物的頂端就像貪心的孩子同時把兩個棒棒糖塞進嘴巴裡一樣，小嘴被陰莖從兩邊誇張地撐開，樣子有點滑稽卻又保持性感，津液從兩個柱體之間無法閉合的縫隙流下來，視覺上和觸覺上的效果令兄弟倆的背後流過一陣陣性快感的顫慄，他們的手繼續套弄，更快更用力。

 

Medea的舌頭在兩個龜頭之間畫著8字，舌尖靈巧地撩著他們的帽邊﹑冠狀溝﹑尿道口，他們低吼著，Sam垂著眼簾偷偷地注視Dean手淫的動作，為了自己這份齷齪的小心思而心跳加速﹑臉上滾燙滾燙的，但仍然阻止不了自己因此加快的手速。Dean的節奏令人驚喜地隨之加速，Sam突然意識到一件事——Dean也在看著他。就像他看著Dean一樣。

 

Sam不敢抬眼看他的哥哥的臉，但對於這個認知，他的反應是臉上的熱度繼續升溫，他手上的動作猛烈得就像要把自己的靈魂都從陰莖裡擠出來，甚至在他想像Dean正跟他分享著同一感覺時，無法自制地夾緊下半身的每一組肌肉，手淫停不下來亦不打算停下來，性器奮力地往前擠，想要更深入口腔也想要更緊貼另一個男人的性器。

 

最後Medea後退了，兩根巨物從她的嘴巴裡滑出來，男孩們也沒有窮追上去，而是在相同猛烈的套弄和顫抖中咆哮著同時解放了，兩根陰莖互相挨著射出來，濃稠的黏液噴灑到Medea的臉上以及濺到對方的陰莖上。高潮的快感以及滿足感灑滿他們全身，空白之中彷彿只剩下對方的低吼和喘息。

 

在紊亂的呼吸之中Sam和Dean對望了一眼，高潮後短暫失去思考能力的異常誠實令他們眼裡一閃而過幻影般的渴望，對對方難以解釋的複雜情感。但唯一能肯定的，是那一刻他們都分享著一樣的感覺。


	7. Chapter 7

「所以，Cass的案件。」Sam把一疊未整理過的資料丟在桌上，壓在底下的硬皮書在碰到桌面時砰地發出巨響，坐在桌邊拿著一瓶啤酒的Dean嚇了一跳——是真的跳起來的嚇一跳。

 

「老天，Sam，你這像巨人一樣的大塊頭到底是怎麼做到走路沒聲音的，」Dean深吸了一口氣，捏著眉心。事實上也許那只是他走神得注意不到。

 

「我只是跟平常一樣。」Sam做了個鬼臉，對他那大白天就在喝酒的哥哥搖搖頭，「是Cass的案件，他打電話給我了，說是你的手機沒人接。」

 

「噢，那個，對，我把手機落在房間裡了。」Dean摸了摸他平常放手機的口袋才恍然說。

 

Sam向他投去一個奇怪的眼神，「你怎麼了？」而Dean只是抿抿唇，聳著肩說沒事兒，只是有點假期後遺症的走神。

 

「哈，」Sam挑了挑眉，開始一邊翻閱這些資料一邊說，「無論如何，Cass在做這個案子，但他說他有些天使的事情要處理，所以這事給我們管了。」

 

「你的意思是Cass找了個案子給我們然後又拍拍翅膀把責任丟給我們就跑了？是甚麼事這麼緊急？」Dean擺出那一臉你在逗我嗎的表情，不贊同地搖搖頭。

 

「聽起來足夠緊急了，不知道那是甚麼，他在這事上挺神秘的。 」Sam嘆了口氣，終於翻到一頁有助於自己即將要解說的案件的資料，「所以你要在這裡沉浸於你的假期後遺症？還是去做個案子？」

 

「案子，當然了。」Dean充滿怨念地給了Sam一瞥，收斂起來。

 

那聽起來是某種會讀心的怪物，Cass還不確定那是甚麼，在他離開去處理他的要事前還不足夠好好地調查，但他已經看過幾個目擊者，現在Sam則把他暫時收集到的一切資訊簡要地向Dean複述一次。

 

「……於是我快速地瀏覽了一次這些目錄，找到幾個可能性，也許可以從這些開始，不過我們會需要更多線索的……Dean？」Sam停頓了一下，Dean不容置疑地是看著他的，不在他的眼睛上，嘴唇，也許？而重點是，他的心思看來飛得老遠了。「Dean，你在聽嗎？」Sam在他眼前打了個響指。

 

Dean猛地回過神來，綠色的雙眸才找回直視Sam的路線，「哦，沒事，你說到哪了？」

 

「認真的，你這是怎麼了？說是假期後遺症那一套我可不買帳，我們才休息多久了，大概一個星期？」Sam擺出他的婊子臉。

 

「對，但這可是我們最古怪的一個假期了。」Dean嘆了口氣，心虛地迴避Sam的眼神接觸的表情仍然有點失神。

 

「所以是關於Medea的？你不會告訴我你對她，呃，有些甚麼吧。」Sam猶豫地說。

 

「甚麼？不，當然不，我會沒事的。所以我們甚麼時候出發？今晚？」

 

「關於那個，我們還有一個客人要安置呢，」Sam用大姆指比劃著Medea的房間的方向，「你知道我們不能就這樣把她放著吧。」

 

「那就明天了。」Dean擦擦掌心，不等Sam回應或者有任何追問他精神狀態的機會便轉身走向大門，「我去，你知道，買點能塞在冰箱幾天的食物，我們會確保我們的病人被餵飽的。」

 

Sam若有所思地看著Dean離開，又低頭繼續翻閱資料。

  
  
  


Dean回到地堡的時候已經是傍晚，他說服自己他並沒有故意拖延時間，他在派的前面乾站了有十分鐘只是因為他決定不了要買甚麼口味，即使那裡只有三種選擇。

 

「嘿。」走進廚房的時候他被Sam叫住了，一點也不意外，「是甚麼花了你這麼多時間？」

 

「我呃，沒甚麼，只是順道去帶車子散散步。」當Sam理所當然地質問他的行蹤時微微皺眉的表情讓Dean以為自己得了失語症，天啊，發生了甚麼事？他模糊地知道自己是因為甚麼而變得神不守舍，但是他拒絕深究。

 

Sam向Dean抛去一個狐疑的眼神，最終只是默默地跟哥哥一起整理剛剛買回來的補給品。

 

他們決定翌日早上起床後就馬上出發，所以Dean提議先向Medea交待一下順道給他們的病人檢查一下，確定她的傷口沒有甚麼問題。於是兄弟倆快速地把東西塞到它們應該去的位置，施施然走向Medea的房間。

 

Sam和Dean發現Medea埋在一堆書裡，就像她剛剛搜刮過他們的圖書館。

 

「嘿。」他們打招呼時提高了聲量，Medea抬頭看見兄弟倆才拔掉塞在耳朵裡的耳機。她看起來不錯，半躺在床上的身體是放鬆的姿態，身上穿著一套寬鬆的背心和短褲，Dean注意到她沒有穿內衣，Sam瞥了一眼滿地的書籍，大量關於希臘神話和低階天使的資料，哈。

 

「嘿。如果這是晚飯提示的話，我已經吃過了，」Medea有些好笑地看著努力前行——以不踩到地上的書籍的路線——的兄弟倆，「不過如果你們是來找樂子的話我可以清理一個足夠大的位置。」

 

「只是來看看你怎樣。」Dean微笑說，你知道，那個當他想要表現友善但同時表達了一個「但是」的微笑，「還有，我們要出去一下，可能幾天。」

 

「案子？哦，假期終於要完結了嗎？」Medea挑眉道，放下剛剛還抱著的書。

 

「突發事件，你知道。」Dean聳聳肩，然後Sam接過話，「對，還有，這幾天我們不在大概就只有你了，別弄亂，廚房裡面有足夠的食材，還有，如果你不想要下廚的話也可以選擇微波食品。」

 

「嘿，我可是受寵若驚了，我可以自己去買吃的。」Medea瞪大眼睛，似乎是真的為兩人的體貼而驚訝。

 

「關係那個，well…我們會把這裡鎖起來，而鑰匙沒有備用了。」Dean尷尬地摸了摸脖子，於是Sam猶豫地說道，哦對，他們還沒有妥協好一個比較溫和的說法呢。

 

Medea保持著上一個表情沉默了兩秒，突然揚起眉毛，發出一聲了然的「噢」，最後無奈地搖頭，「天，有人跟你們說過你倆真是有信任障礙嗎？」

 

「你永遠不會知道。」Dean乾笑著咕噥道。

 

「看，那不是信任的問題，不只是。畢竟那些正在追殺你的不管甚麼東西，它們已經追著你到這裡附近了，我們不能冒險讓你自己跑出去讓那些東西找到這裡。這是在保護你，也是保護這個地堡。」Sam凝重地接下去說，就像他一直做的，當哥哥表現得像個愛搞神秘的混蛋時他才顯示出他的理性及諒解，這讓他更有說服力，多年的默契已經把這種合作模式深深地刻在他們的本能裡。

 

「你不需要說服我，我知道這是怎麼運作的。又不像是我是家人或是甚麼的。」Medea聳聳肩，看上去比她應該表現的更不在乎，「只要別一去不返就好了，說好幾天就幾天，不見你們回來的話別怪我把這裡炸了。」

 

Sam的嘴角微微揚起，露出那個被逗樂了又不想表現得太明顯的微笑。「你不會有機會的。」然後他拍了拍Dean的手臂，後者才從口袋裡拿出一個東西——一台手機，「我們知道你沒有後備的，所以拿去吧。我和Sam的號碼都在裡面，我有三個，Sam有兩個，遇到緊急情況的話打個電話，不過如果你打過甚麼可疑電話的話我們會發現的，好嗎？」

 

「你弄得我像個被監視的嫌疑人，你知道。」Medea接過手機，撇撇嘴說。

 

「更像是受保護證人，如果這令你感覺好一點的話。」Sam反駁說。

 

「好吧，我就照單全收了。」Medea把新的手機放在床頭櫃上，把床上的書推到一起，「你們不介意幫忙收拾一下吧？如果你倆在出發前還想要一點樂趣的話，等等，你們兩人一起走進來不會只是打算說兩句話就走吧？」

 

Sam和Dean無聲地對望了一眼。

  
  
  


當Medea溫暖的嘴巴終於把Sam的勃起包裹起來時，Sam模糊地想著，她是對的。

 

只是簡單兩句話交待一下並不需要動用他們兩人一起，換藥檢查傷口這些他們閉上眼也做得到的工作也不需要。所以也許他們都期待著這個，Sam說「也許」是因為他不知道Dean為甚麼默默同意了兩人一起行動，自從上一次跟Medea上床之後他們之間的氛圍有著微妙的尷尬，Sam知道那次有種奇怪而美妙的親密感，可能是直男本能讓Dean被嚇倒了，誰知道呢？

 

不過對於Sam？Hell yeah he wanted this so bad. 

 

他們在稍微整理過滿床滿地的書和文件之後的確有付出應份的耐心來為Medea檢查傷口和換藥，因為那寫了在他們的日程表上。然後他們都樂意做一些日程表上沒有的事，但他們決定對他們的傷者溫柔一點，所以當Medea提議她要騎Dean的臉時沒有人提出異議，不是說Dean不喜歡。

 

現在Sam的膝蓋跨在Dean的腰的兩側，屁股因為微微的前後擺動差點兒就要碰到身後那根聳立的陰莖了，只是差點兒。

 

Dean的臉被Medea濕黏的胯部填滿了，他的雙手抓著她的屁股和大腿，他滲著前液的陰莖缺乏照顧。Medea一邊享受Dean給她的服務，一邊讓舌頭在嘴巴裡逗弄Sam的頂端，她騰出一隻手撥開垂在臉上的長髮，然後拉起Sam放在她胸部上的手，領著它到達Dean的陰莖上。

 

Sam打了個激靈，然後那隻手在身後開始給他的哥哥手淫，手腕扭動著想起了少年時Dean為了戲弄第一次遺精的他毫不害臊地說過的話，「Sammy，你想要爽的話可不能草草地粗暴對待你的小傢伙，我告訴你一個小竅門，反手比正手舒服，你真該試試那個。」也許Dean從來不知道，但Sam可是有認真接收他的意見的。

 

Sam在Medea的一個吞吐間放鬆地讓舒服的呻吟聲自然地溜出來，女獵人哼哼笑著繼續她的工作，在他享受時伸手向自己的床頭櫃摸來一罐潤手霜，倒了一點在手上。Sam疑惑地看向她，而她只是對他微笑，「相信我，放鬆。」

 

Medea的嘴巴回到Sam上面，把那根巨物容納到口腔深處頂著喉嚨，在Sam發出一聲冗長柔軟的呻吟並閉上雙眼享受的時候她沾了過多潤手霜的手指滑進他的股瓣中間。

 

Sam倒抽了一口氣，猛地看向Medea的臉，但是這沒有阻止女性的手指探入更深的位置，直至他感覺到尖細的指尖埋入他完全沒有準備的括約肌中，因為突如其來的入侵他的陰莖甚至全副身體都跳動了一下。

 

「Medea，」Sam帶著喘息地嘶聲道，用上警告的語氣，卻沒有認真地掙扎，只是因為不適感而本能地畏縮，然而胯下的動作只讓他撞進Medea的喉嚨深處，「你在做甚麼？」女性修長的手指更深地沒入甬道，沒有帶來痛楚，但異物感令他的脊椎微微顫抖。那個震動的小玩意曾經進入過他的身體的記憶浮現起來，他把那不合時宜的呻吟吞回去了。

 

Medea固定著Sam的屁股，讓他的陰莖緩慢地從自己的嘴巴裡退出來，「這看起來像甚麼？」第二根手指在她說話的時候滑進油滑的後穴裡，這令Sam洩漏出一聲微弱的悶哼。Sam責備地瞪她，而她假笑著讓她的手——不在Sam的屁股裡那隻——探到他背後，跟他的大手一起撫摸Dean的陰莖，於是Sam突然瞪大雙眼看著她，心臟猛烈地敲動他的胸口。

 

「我知道你想要這個。」Medea的聲音輕得幾乎聽不見，Sam突然像一個被塞入一顆惡魔陷阱子彈的惡魔，只有心跳正不受控制地加速。

 

Medea的手離開了Dean的陰莖，離開Sam的屁股，她在Sam的胯骨上推了一下，然後甜蜜的耶穌基督，上帝啊，那根過於滾燙的﹑滲漏得過份渴求的陰莖撞上他的大腿，輕輕地打在股瓣下，對於Sam卻又擊得太重。

 

Sam意識模糊地想像著，那不是他，那是Medea的第三隻手，那隻沒有人看得見的手，但Sam感覺得到，是它在打開他，把他釘在身下那根無比吸引的陰莖上。

 

Dean沙啞的驚呼聲把Sam最後一絲猶豫踢到另一個宇宙去了。

 

Sam咬著牙讓那根堅硬的巨物深入他還未擴張得足夠的後穴裡，那很痛，是真正的﹑實在的﹑撕裂般的痛楚，但半途而廢並不在他的考慮範圍內，尤其在他的腦袋被那股異常高漲的慾求搞成一團漿糊時。所以他讓身體沉下去接受那屬於他的哥哥的異物，對於過於備受煎熬的入口來說太急了，對於體內迫人的渴求來說卻太慢了。

 

如果Sam現在張開眼，他會看到Medea臉上滿足而沉醉的笑容。

 

Dean倒抽了一口氣，他慌張地推開Medea的下身卻捨不得掙開陰莖上那團溫暖的觸感，濕滑緊緻的內壁是他正是現在想要卻又感覺全新的東西。當他抬起那壓在他臉上的胯部時他毫無預備地看到他的弟弟坐在他的陰莖上操著自己，而那個景觀裡的男人額角冒著薄汗，閉著雙眼抬起頭，正在避開眼神接觸的機會或是正在享受，或是兩者皆有，所以Dean拒絕正常運作的大腦無法決定這個畫面是令人震驚還是性感，又或者，也是兩者皆有。

 

「Sam，你在……這他媽是為了甚麼？」Dean的聲音裡夾著明顯的顫抖，他天殺的弟弟正他媽的操著他的陰莖，他腦袋裡用來處理邏輯的部份停頓了。

 

因為疼痛而扭在一起的眉毛之間壓出了一堆深邃的川字紋，Sam的眼皮因為Dean喊他的名字而本能地睜開，眼睛在細縫中看清Dean的臉前又被Sam強迫它們閉上，他把頭抬得更高以致Dean再也無法看見他臉上的表情，他嘶吼著把繃緊的大腿壓下去，暴露在空氣中的一半再次沒入他的屁股裡。

 

但Medea沒有讓他作出評論，她用體重壓過了Dean因為驚訝而鬆懈的雙手，再次把自己塞到他臉上，「嘿猛獸，在你的小弟弟讓你爽一把的時候別忘了你還有別的任務呢。給我看看你的本事。」她用Dean的鬍渣蹭自己的陰蒂，短刺刮著敏感部位的疼痛和粗糙感形成一種特殊的快感，她的穴口在Dean眼前收緊了一下。

 

Dean終於讓自己發出一聲低吼，因為他還沒找到他接下來要怎麼對這件事作出反應，但是Medea已經幫他決定了。因為他從來就無法欺騙自己關於他的身體對快感的渴求而這真是天殺的感覺太好了。

 

也許Dean會告訴你即使相隔了那件小雨衣他仍然能製造一場無與倫比的﹑美好的性，但是那從來都不一樣，不像現在他能感覺到油滑的觸感緊貼著他的陰莖，在皮膚上分享著灸熱的體溫，感受到甬道的皺摺一層一層地咬著他的勃起，比初生嬰兒的肌膚還要細嫩的內壁在他的性器表面磨擦，不像現在的每一秒他都會覺得下一秒他就會失去控制。

 

其實他有一雙自由的手可以做到很多事，例如抱著Medea的腰把她趕走，例如推開Sam的身體阻止他繼續抽插自己的屁股，但是Dean最後選擇了一個截然不同的方式來詮釋如何好好運用你自由的雙手。他的指尖陷進Sam結實的大腿肌肉裡，展示給他正確的擺動頻率和角度。

 

Sam尖銳地喘息。他沒有預料到這個，Dean的掌心溫暖、有力，讓他感到安全，即使是這個極端地不合宜的情況下也能成功地喚起他被深深刻進本能裡的對哥哥的依賴，他的身體因為愉悅而顫抖，血液一股腦地衝向被痛楚擊倒而疲軟低頭的陰莖，他發出微弱的、混入哭腔的嗚咽聲。

 

Medea對眼前上演的一切感到相當滿意，在Dean重新開始照顧她時，她也回到Sam的需要上。

 

有時候Sam也會開始懷疑自己是不是真的那麼像一個小姑娘。例如現在，只是數秒前他仍然為了折磨著他後穴的痛楚而一度失去那股鼓勵他進行下去的衝動和欲望，也許甚至有點後悔，然而一旦他從哥哥那裡得到那一點點的心靈慰藉，再加上Medea提供的生理上的刺激（相信我，Sam很清楚那一邊才是主角），他又一頭栽進去了。

 

Sam通過低垂的眼簾間留下的一道細縫看著Medea的動作，她的嘴巴成功地把美好的訊息傳到他腦袋裡，他的喘息隨著快感逐漸攀升而變得沉穩，下半身的肌肉接著放鬆不少，也讓屁股裡的抽插更容易。但是那還遠遠不夠，這整個用膝蓋支起身體的姿勢只足夠他靠著扭動腰部讓Dean的陰莖在他體內前後戳弄著淺淺進出，雖然這感覺還是不差的，但不，他需要感受得更多，他也知道這不到位的半吊子動作令Dean反而如坐針氈，他需要更多。

 

於是Sam乾脆主動作出行動——他抓過Dean的手把它們從大腿的上面移到下面，然後他坐在Dean的胯部上讓自己的雙腿輪流撐起來，腳掌平穩地踩在床上變成蹲坐的姿勢，這樣好多了，他想。除了大腿筋被剛剛的姿勢弄得仍有些拉緊，以及轉換姿勢的過程令他的屁股尖叫著疼痛，不過他一直對疼痛應付得很好，他能在沒有麻醉的情況下給自己縫傷口而不手震，而這個？大不了就一點小裂傷吧。所以他甚至沒有發出一點嘶聲，事實上，他現在就可以跨越痛楚試著享受這一切，他的身體沒有忘記那次震動器幾乎給予他高潮的經驗。

 

當Sam把手輕輕按在Dean的腰側取得平衡時他注意到身下的人的肚子抽動了一下，他忍不住想是不是他的手不夠暖，又或者，是太燙了。

 

他的屁股開始在Dean的陰莖上彈跳，換了一個姿勢之後這簡單得多了，而且每一次抬起身體再重重壓下去時他感覺那碩大的器官都撞入了比上一次更深的位置，同時意味著他的陰莖也猛烈地在Medea嘴巴中抽送。這感覺棒極了。

 

他臉上的紅潮可能比他想像中的還要明顯，不，其實他不清楚。但是他相當肯定自己的表情就像想像中的一樣淫蕩，他想到Dean總愛叫他婊子，想能猜到他現在真的騎在Dean身上當上一會兒他的小婊子呢。這個念頭讓Sam興奮起來，他的陰莖跳動了一下。

 

Medea在短暫地放任Sam穿插她的口腔之後抽回身體，忽視了Sam對於陰莖失去照顧的無聲抗議，在Dean臉上直起身體，「Dean，Dean，你知道我想要甚麼，寶貝，加把勁。」她挺起上身，把胯下的景色完全暴露給Sam，Dean的舌頭在舔弄她的時候偶爾探出來，Dean把她過多的愛液吞下去時上下滑動的喉結，即使被Medea的身體遮擋了Sam仍能在腦中看見Dean那個不可一世的笑容，他嗚咽著讓一隻手爬上自己的陰莖。

 

「享受這景觀嗎？」Medea的胯部微微擺動，她顫抖的聲音以及抽動的大腿告訴Sam她快要高潮了，這也是她最後一句逗弄Sam的話。下一秒她仰起頭放聲尖叫著，身體在Dean的臉上凝固了，僵直著只有陰道周邊的肌肉在收縮，Sam能看見Dean的舌頭靈巧地撥弄Medea的陰蒂直至她驚叫著跳起來，蜷在Dean頭上的空間攤軟成一團果凍。

 

Sam在Dean的陰莖上上下躍動同時操著自己的拳頭時發出了嗷嗷嗚咽聲，假如Dean這時是正常清醒而且不是那個正在操他的人的話，這個總對惡質玩笑有著過份執著的哥哥大概會拿這個取笑他一輩子吧，Sammy在做愛時發出小姑娘似的聲音之類的。但他知道Dean不會開這個玩笑，他從低垂的眼簾的餘光中看著Dean的臉，那張表情幾近痛苦的臉，上面佈滿了女性的體液和臉的主人自己的唾液，他正在自慰的手發緊，咬著唇，突然意識到自己的表情可能也是像這樣痛苦。

 

Dean的眼神散渙，那裡有著情欲、迷惑以及愛和抗拒的矛盾，他的眉毛扭在一起，像在壓抑著快感又像在催促著完結。Sam突然感到呼吸有些困難，這裡到底發生了甚麼事？他問著自己，但是下半身像是有意志一樣自行繼續動作，他帶著哭腔的呻吟提示著自己是多病態地享受這一切，這一切——

 

「Dean.」最後他哽咽而安靜地吐出一個名字，虔誠地閉上雙眼，嘶吼的聲音像是要把那個名字掩飾過去，然而名字的主人驟然睜大眼睛，看著他停止起伏，雙腿抽搐著，不顧一切地夾緊體內的東西，直起腰肢讓他的精液噴灑而出，落在Dean的胸前以及肚子上。

 

Sam只花了幾秒的時間給自己平伏，然後他顫抖著緩緩地重新開始在Dean還未釋放的陰莖上抽插自己。

 

Dean倒抽了一口氣。皮膚直接和對方親密接觸，那裡太多感覺，太多細節，每一個穿插都猛烈地刺激著Dean的每一條神經末梢。他在眼皮底下看見火花，他沒有忘記自己在操的人是誰，但他的身體顯然不在意，他迫切地想要釋放的陰囊更是絕望地繃緊成一體，他喘息著緊閉眼睛，把所有企圖阻止他高潮的意識都趕出去。

 

Dean的下身抽搐著向上頂，他能感覺到Sam畏縮的屁股和痙攣的大腿，他低吼著感受到那股溫熱衝上他的頂端，一滴不漏地全部射進Sam的深處，包圍著他的肉壁像受到驚嚇一樣緊縮。

 

Dean這輩子只有兩次內射的經驗，都是在年少無知時，第二次那個女孩是他十八歲時，他們完結之後女孩依畏在他的懷裡用指尖在他的胸口畫著圓，他還記得她咯咯笑著問他假如有一個孩子的話他會在一個小鎮裡安定下來嗎，於是自那以後他都記得在錢包裡甚至褲子的口袋裡放著一個備用的安全套。

 

所以不得不說，他想念這感覺想念得要死了，那就像你曾經吃過一種無法用任何言語形容地美味的美食但是你再沒有機會吃上一口，在你只能用逐漸消散的記憶回味它的餘生裡有人突然把它塞進你口中。

 

Sam找回自己的呼吸，他用力喘息著慢慢從Dean身上起來，他的腿顫抖得厲害，僅僅把身體支起得足夠讓Dean仍然像石頭一樣硬的巨物滑出來已經讓他雙腿發軟，隨即倒在一旁，攤坐在床上僅餘的小角落裡，黏糊糊的液體從股間流出來的感覺令他漸漸清醒過來。他試著不那麼明顯地把自己掩藏起來，但那裡甚至沒有多餘的床單給他遮蓋身體。

 

「那真是……我不知道可以說甚麼。」冗長的沉默過後，Dean是率先說話的人，聲音還帶著微微的喘息，他空白地看著天花板，甚至不知道這話是對誰說。

 

「嗯哼，那感覺好嗎？」Medea慵懶地說，她的聲音聽起來馬上就要睡著了。

 

Dean沒有回答，沒有人回答。

 

「我覺得我們最好立即清理好自己然後去睡一覺。」半晌後Dean撐起上身，想了想又補充，「我們還有工作。」

 

「Dean- 」Sam也用手肘支著上半身，他看著他那突然冷冰冰的哥哥，叫喊他的名字的聲音裡是猶豫﹑不確定﹑痛苦和不安，就像每一次被Dean發現自己偷偷地幹了甚麼壞事時的巨大恐懼，因為他已經經歷得足夠多了，他受夠了沉默地推開他的Dean。

 

但是那並沒有任何作用，當然了，Dean只是爬下床，拍了拍Sam的肩肘，留下一句別太晚睡便撿起自己的衣服頭也不回地逃出這個房間。

 

Sam應該要預料到這個的。他認為自己早有準備，然而他仍感到受傷。他只能轉而看向Medea，也許在剛剛腦細胞都滾到他下半身的頭上時丟了他多疑的那部份，但現在他清晰得很，而他不認為自己的自制能力有那麼差，至少不是在床上的時候，有甚麼不對勁而他應該更早發現的。

 

他戒備地看著眼前這個女性，只換來對方一個像極了Dean的笑容，天啊，他現在有點恨這個笑容。


End file.
